My Gravity
by Future Lines
Summary: Yeah, your typical J/N story. The "oh you see I'm in love with my best friend" one. Then something happens. Sequel now up: Never Stopped Loving You.
1. Prologue

_Here goes, my first attempt. I know it's a lot like Stephanie Meyer's prologues, but I really liked the way she wrote them, from another perspective but in the same persons view._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._

_Enjoy, although it's short. I hope to have the next chapter up soon._

* * *

Prologue

It was too late. We were surrounded. They had us in a trap. How many months, how many _years_ had they been planning this? They had somehow discovered our fighting styles, how ice and fire worked together. My eyes were locked on the one thing most precious to me. I realised they had never moved from his, from the moment I knew we were all doomed. Before I couldn't decide who was the one I would stay with. It seemed ironic that I would have made the decision just before the choice was taken away from me. I barely felt the cold hands claps my arms behind me back, or the force that ripped me off the ground. I only felt the pain in the howl emitting from my only love. As I broke inside, I only had one thought.

Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 1: Memorising

_Hope you like it. This chapter's been buzzing around my head for months. It's good to finally write it all down._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately. That's all Stephanie Meyer's doing, I'm just here to write what I imagine happens. In other words, I only own the plot, and the three characters _

_Notify me if you think any facts are wrong. By facts, I mean stuff Mrs. Meyer actually wrote. _

_Oh and please, review! _:)

Chapter One

Bella's POV

Years felt like minutes, minutes felt like seconds and seconds didn't seem to exist. I was positive, even thought my heart hadn't moved for the past two years, that it was thudding erratically. My breath came in deep gasps and I felt shivers up and down my spine from the cold. For one moment, I thought that I was becoming human again. I heard Edward move towards the controls as he prepared to land the plane. He glanced at me, confusion lining his perfect face; I just shook my head and concentrated on being still. I felt the gentle hit of tires to cement as we touched down. I heard my daughter's delighted squeal as she jumped out of her seat to grab her luggage. I tasted Jacob's joy in the air as he caught sight of his pack- his brothers and sister, his friends and his family. Lastly, I smelt them, the rest of my vampire family. I went over their faces, voices and personalities in my mind. I finally felt excitement. I was back in the tiny, rainy, sunless, dormant town of Forks. I was back home.

"Are you ready?" Edwards anxious voice asked as he pressed the button to lower the stairs on our jet.

I took a deep, steadying breath. I hadn't felt this human for years. "You bet,"

I opened the door in the cockpit that opened into the seating area. Nessie flashed me a smile, excitement dominant in her features, along with other emotions of. I looked at Jacob who was handing Nessie her luggage from the extra seats where we had placed our belongings. As I waited for him to pass me the rest I eyed the jet, I had only been in this area for a few seconds before I joined Edward in the front, just hours ago. Hours ago which I had still been in Boston saying goodbye to the sun, not that I could go out in the sun in public, my skin sparkled like diamonds in its rays. It was still nice to feel its gentle heat on my skin when we were by ourselves. The jet was small seating only eight people at the back and two in the cabin. The seats were comfortable enough; they were grouped in pairs facing each other with a table in between. I gathered that they were spacious and good to sit in from Jacob's relived sigh when he sunk into one. I barley recognised the difference between comfort and discomfort that humans felt. The floor was covered in a cream carpet and the walls were a baby blue, like the sky on a cloudless day. Windows were spaced evenly along the sides with white plastic covering them.

I only noticed that Jacob was talking to me when Renesmee sent an impatient vision to my brain. Nessie's gift, being able to project selected thoughts to your brain had developed into something more powerful. No longer did she have to be touching someone for her to 'show' you, she could be standing miles away and project just as easily. She also had discovered away to send separate senses to you. Nessie would pick out a sense that she wanted to convey and show you without an image to appear with it. It worked with any other sense, sight, touch and emotions. It amazed me how my daughter, this wonderful person had come from me, not just someone as superb as Edwards. I grabbed a suitcase realising that must have been what Jacob had wanted me to do. I was close to the door leading to the stairs so I opened it and immediately sunlight streamed in, a rare thing in Forks. I glanced behind me suddenly nervous and found Edwards face, the sight stunned me for a second, then I took confidence from him and stepped onto the first stair.

As I walked down I heard the delighted sounds coming from our waiting audience. I searched each and every face of both vampires and werewolves. I was surprised that there were two more additions to the wolves, both teenagers but closer to young adults. I frowned again, there were three new males if you included the boy who stood with the women. It didn't look like he was part of the pack, which relieved me, he looked too young.

I studied each face and I was sure their expressions of love and happiness were echoed upon mine as they also recommitted my face to memory. Or should I say our faces, as Edward has joined me once I had climbed down the stairs. I switched the suitcase I was pulling along to one hand so I could carry it (I had no problem due to my vampire strength) and with the other hand I grabbed Edward's. I was only vaguely aware of Jacob coming down the stairs backwards while talking to Nessie.

I heard him say "Careful you don't fall down the stairs Ness," teasingly with a husky chuckle and Nessie's delighted, angelic laugh as she descended the stairs.

My eyes now returned again to the La Push residents faces, when I looked again at the young boy, I realised he was human. Shock ran through me, did he know about vampires and wolves? If he didn't what would he think of how our skin glinted like diamonds in the sun .I threw my mental shield off myself (something that was almost as easy as shielding others) and asked Edward.

"No," he whispered in my ear, distracting me for a second with the coolness of his breath, "They are careful to block his view." I then saw the careful yet casual formation the pack stood, the ones who didn't know, were indeed shielded from view.

I snapped my barrier back, and returned to looking at the faces. I heard the gasps as Renesmee came into view, it had been only a year since we'd left (just after Renesmee had turned one) and she had rapidly grown from what looked like a six year old to a ten year old. She was still so beautiful, the more she aged the more pronounced each perfect feature became. Jacob was going to have competition when she was older. I winced mentally at the thought; I wasn't going to worry about _that_ for another five years.

"What if they don't like me?" Nessie's uncertain whisper echoed in our heads as we reached our vampire family

Jasper sensing her uncertainty gave Nessie a confident smile and I could see she took comfort in that.

Edward and I stood holding hands in front of the Cullens with Renesmee and Jacob stopping behind us. I smiled broadly at each face, excitement pouring out of me. Turned to see how far Jacob and Ness were and found them sharing a look. It seemed like he was asking her permission to go over to the his family. She frowned and looked at him as if he was an idiot, _of course you can go_ she seemed to be saying. Jake smiled and ran off. He never did anything without her permission. Well, most things.

Nessie came in between Edward and I. We stood for a long time, neither of us knowing how to break the silence.

Suddenly Esme stepped forward and scooped Nessie off the ground, hugging her can crooning her name. That woke everyone up. Nessie was passed off to Rosalie who hugged her gently and murmured about how much she had grown. Rosalie then turned to greet me after Esme was finished. Alice, only inches taller than Renesmee, hugged her excitedly then stood back and gripped her shoulders.

"I have a whole new wardrobe for you!" she squealed excitedly before turning her criticising eyes on me. "Bella, you've never understood fashion,"

The whole time I was watching Nessie out of the corner of my eye.

Jasper hugged her quickly giving her a look that said 'See? Of course we love you.'

Emmet, being Emmet, ruffled the top of her head and then picked her up off the ground into a bear hug. Both laughing he set her down and Carlisle bent down to peck her on the cheek.

"I've missed you, Renesmee," he said

_Yes_, I agreed silently, we all have.

Sam's POV

I watched warily as Jacob, after greeting us quickly, rushed over to where the Cullens were standing. He grabbed Renesmee's hand and puller her along to where we were.

"Oh yeah., this is her," he told us, trying to sound apathetic as he brought her to a stop next to him.

It was hard not to see the how proud he was of her, how we wanted to show her off a little.

It was silent, awkward. We didn't know what to do, what to think of this half-breed that had completed Jacob's life. We wanted to hate her (as a natural enemy) but we couldn't.

"Uh, hello," she said breaking the pause in a quiet voice. She looked uncomfortable and bit her lip. Then she wrinkled her nose.

We all relaxed and laughed. It was hard not to like this girl, even if she was part vampire. Everything seemed so comical.

I swear I heard Edward Cullen speak, "Now you know how I feel,"

I ignored this comment.

A few things surprised me. Embry and Quil, both buzzing with excitement as their best friend was back, bent down to hug her. Seth Clearwater, who was already pulling back from a hug and talking happily, had beaten them. We started in outrage for a second as he talked chatted ignoring us.

"Wow, you look a lot like Edward, huh?"

She shrugged, "I guess. Sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing," she sounded so mature, like an adult, it shocked us.

"Why's that?" Seth laughed

"It's hard. I mean, it's not common for your niece to look the same as you,"

"Yeah, I guess. Well at least Bella's eyes aren't red anymore. That's better right?"

I soft growl emitted from Paul. They both looked up at the same time. Seth rolled his eyes and Nessie looked guilty. Jacob was already in a protective stance in front of the girl.

"Jeez, Paul, no-one said you had to listen," Seth muttered

It surprised me that Renesmee didn't even look scared.

Bella and Edward seemed to think it was an appropriate time to join us.

"Hey Edward! Hey Bella!" Seth said giving each of them a hug as well

Jake didn't relax his stance.

"Jacob?" Edward said

Jacob looked at Paul. It stunned us to see how angry he was at Paul.

"Cool it man," Paul said looking sheepish

"Just another overreaction," I cut in before things got to serious

Nessie laughed. We stared. Why was she laughing?

Jacob seeing her laugh, relaxed and laughed with her, about to ruffle her head but she dodged. It was such a quick movement, so startling, a few of us growled.

"Renesmee," Bella said warningly

"It's not like they haven't seen it before," Nessie muttered

I heard Emily come towards our separate little group. It was astonishing that she didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable around Renesmee as she did with the other Cullens. Then again, she had this aura around her that drew people in. She also didn't seem to spell like a vampire

It was there but it wasn't so sickening sweet, more subdued and human like. She reminded me of perfume.

Rachel and Kim copied Emily, each smiling politely at Edward and Bella, but hugging Jake and Nessie.

"You are even more beautiful than I remember," Emily said

Before the separate Cullens had left, Jacob had spent more and more time at La Push. Since he didn't like leaving Nessie, he had taken her down with him most of the time. Here she had made connections with most of the residents. Well most of the ones who knew what she was, anyway.

"Quil!" an excited voice said

We turned and found little Claire, who had just celebrated her sixth birthday running towards Quil.

"Hey princess," he called and she giggled

"I'm not a princess, I'm the queen,"

We broke into laughter. Surprised at the new comers Claire looked at them, stopping to stare at Renesmee

"It's not polite to stare," Quil whispered in her ear

"But, she's beautiful,"

Renesmee looked down; I sensed she didn't like being complimented on her looks.

Quil looked apologetic, but Claire walked over to Nessie and asked very clearly,

"Are you a fairy?"

Nessie laughed, and bent down

"No, but are you?"

"You mustn't tell anyone, but I'm the fair queen," she said proudly

Renesmee flashed a smile. It seemed harmless, enough but Quil stiffened. We all saw how her teeth glinted in the sun, ready to rip through flesh.

I didn't even notice Luke standing next to Emily looking confused at the beautiful (and inhuman) faces, until Jacob looked at him and then to me.

"This is Luke, my brother's son. He's come down for the wedding,"

"I didn't know you had a brother, Sam," Jacob said

"Neither did I, until a month ago. It's my half brother," I replied

'Well nice to meet you Luke," Bella said suddenly smiling and bending slightly to shake his hand

"Go say hello," Emily whispered in his ear pushing him forward gently

"Um, hi," he said shyly. That was unusual for him, he reminded me of Seth, never stopped talking.

"I'm Edward and this is my…," here he glanced up at me.

So quickly that a human would notice he mouthed, "Does he know?"

I shook my head quickly

"My girlfriend," the word didn't seem right

Jacob snorted, Luke looked up confused but Jacob just shook his head.

"I'm Jacob," he said grinning

Luke looked more confident, I guess it was easier to talk to him. It was hard to feel comfortable, despite how welcoming they were.

"And I'm Nessie," she piped up smiling angelically

Luke blushed and looked away. Nessie laughed. I was aware of the Cullens starting to move towards their cars.

"Nessie," the short one called impatiently

Nessie skipped off to her aunt. A strange look came across Edward's face, a mix of amusement and disgust. Bella stared at him, frowning. We all were confused. Until we hear the short one speak again.

"I've been thinking about going down to Victoria Secrets and buying some lingerie for you," she said very serious

Nessie looked startled, eyes wide, eyebrows raised.

"Lingerie? Alice I'm ten!" she said shaking her head

"Oh. But you looked thirteen," Alice frowned

"Alice! Even if I was thirteen, there would be no way I'm getting lingerie,"

Before Alice could force her will the doctor spoke up, "That's interesting topic,"

Nessie looked dumbfounded

"Your age," he added quickly, "We've got new equipment up at the hospital that tests your body clock. I was thinking of bringing it home and testing it on you,"

"Cool. When can we try it?" Nessie said looking ecstatic

I was glad they were too far away for Luke to hear what they were talking about.

'I guess we should be going too," Bella said, "Bye,"

"We'll probably see you before the wedding," Emily said, smiling

"Yes of course. We appreciate you inviting us," Edward told us

Why when you wanted to hate them, they were so polite? They started towards the rest of the Cullens.

Jacob looked torn between both.

"Jacob, be with you family," Edward said without turning around

A wide smile stretched across Jake's face.

"So what did I miss?" he asked


	3. Chapter 2: A Week Back

_Sorry if this is boring you, I'm trying to explain what's happened before._

_Disclaimer: Don't own these characters_

_Have fun_

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

I stepped into the familiar white house. Nothing had changed, except for the bedroom upstairs that used to be Edwards. I was sure Alice had converted it into a dressing room.

"Bella," speak of the devil

"Yes Alice?" I said warily

"Would you care to join Nessie and me upstairs?" she called sweetly

I sighed; I wasn't ready for that torture yet.

"Just after we unpack,"

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs, pouting.

"C'mon Alice, give them a break," Emmet said walking in behind me.

"Fine," she said crossly, "But I've already started with Renesmee, so you'll just have to go without,"

I laughed and walked into the kitchen where I found Edward, Esme and Rose leaning over a recipe book.

"I didn't know we were re-thinking dinner," I said

"We're not, but we want to make something for Nessie," Esme replied without pausing flicking through the book

"I haven't forgotten how to cook,"

"Funny, Bella. She means something special," Rose said

"How about pizza?" Nessie called

Edward chuckled. Esme frowned. Rose sighed.

"Ness, I think you're disappointing them,"

"Well, you'll have to cook for me for a week. Plus, I'm hungry now,"

"She has a point," Emmet told us, "Now that's sorted I wouldn't want you to deprive Alice time in her salon. So let's get this you packed,"

"More like electric chair," I muttered, "Let's go Edward,"

"I'll get the phonebook," Rosalie offered and disappeared through the door.

I grabbed Nessie's suitcase that was sitting outside the door and my own before treading the familiar path to our little house in the forest.

The walk was over within a few seconds, I still hadn't gotten over the thrill of running. I pouted as Edward was already sitting outside the door, suitcase slung over his should like a jacket. He chuckled at my expression and opened the door for us.

I looked around making sure everything was the same as I remembered. I noticed someone had been down to clean as there was no dust.

"Feels like home," I said opening the door to our beach bedroom

"Much better than Boston," Edward agreed, "More space,"

I nodded and opened the door to our wardrobe. Alice had insisted I take only half of the clothing out of the wardrobe when we left. I sighed when I saw it was re-filled, with more designer tags.

I headed over to the drawers at the back and put my suitcase down. Edward followed my lead.

"I believe there had been even more renovation in Nessie's room," he told me, pulling me into a hug.

"Really?" I breathed, twisting in his arms to kiss him.

"Not now, Bella," he said and let go

"Later?"

"Later," he promised, lifting my chin up, to look me in the eye. "Aren't you the least bit interesting in the changes?"

"Of course," and to show my enthusiasm I flew out of the room and twisted the knob to her room.

The walls had been painted sunshine yellow, a white carpet covered the pale wood floor, and white chests of drawers were in one corner. It looked like a cupboard had been built into the room, cutting into the forest more. It seemed Alice had wanted to make sure Nessie, had the full benefits of a well-stocked wardrobe. A full-length mirror was next to the cupboard. The bed was still the same single bed with cloud covers. A small wooden desk was in the corner, complete with a penholder and desk lamp.

"Why did they furnish this so well? We're only going to be here for a week?" I asked Edward who had joined me on her bed.

"Alice… has a feeling that we will be coming again," he looked uncertain, unusual for him to doubt her. Then I realised he had said feeling not vision.

"Feeling?"

"Ness is still growing rapidly, Alice can't see. She's had one vision of an older Nessie here," he shrugged

"Oh. I wouldn't mind coming back,"

It had been agreed the Cullens would continue to live in Forks, until Jacob and Renesmee moved out. It was still hard to think of them like that. We wanted to be able to return to live somewhere if Jacob needed to stay at La Push for a while. He had refused to live apart from her, and she had backed him up all the way. It seemed silly to sell the house that was perfect for us to stay. And since they didn't need to buy food or work, it would be easy to pretend no one lived there. The Cullens were supposed to be in Europe for the next decade.

Every now and again, someone would drive up to Seattle to replenish the food stocks, once they were out of date. They still needed to keep up the charade just in case someone stumbled over them. Or we came to visit.

Renesmee had shown a preference to blood than human food. Up until we introduced her to solids. She loved them and once she had started to mingle with other humans (or wolves); she had chosen them over blood. She had been repulsed slightly, although she knew it wasn't something she could help. As she grew, blood had started to smell and taste worse as she had grown used to other food. So we made a compromise. Every month we would take her to hunt, it sharpened her senses better, improved her mood too. We didn't want to deal with a temperamental half vampire. Nessie was capable of causing a high-scale destruction zone when she wanted. Luckily, she was normally a happy child so this was just a precaution. We weren't too sure when she was going to shoot up into a teenage either.

"We should probably go back up now," Edward, reminded me

I sighed, everything was so peaceful here, and I wanted to put off Alice for as long as possible.

"Right, let's go," I figured the quicker I got it over, the sooner we could return to our fairytale cottage.

Two hours, three minutes, twenty-seven seconds later Alice had finally finished lecturing Renesmee and I on our wardrobes. Alice had tried to coax Nessie into trying make-up but she refused. I scowled, how was it so easy for Nessie to stop Alice, but so hard for me. I wish I were that irresistible.

Deciding it was an acceptable time for Renesmee to go to bed; I gathered Edward and prepared to leave. Just as we were about to make an escape, I heard heavy footsteps coming our way.

"Jacob," Nessie said. She was the only one able to distinguish his steps from the other wolves.

"Hey guys," he greeted appearing to view, "I'm not staying, just coming to say goodnight," he looked at Rosalie. "Or I could stay up here,"

Rose's eyes narrowed and we laughed.

"Don't get her started, Jacob," Emmett told him, "I don't want to deal with her complaints all night,"

"Come down to the cottage Jake. I don't think you've been inside much," I offered

"Only once or twice," he shrugged

"Settled. Let's go," and we walked off to the cottage.

Edward turned the key in the lock, flicking on lights as we worked his way to the lounge.

"What is it? Snow White's cottage?" he asked

"Close," I replied, battering my eyelashes. Jacob just rolled his eyes

A squeal issued from Renesmee's room. I assumed she had found her new furniture

"Let me investigate," Jacob called and headed off to join her.

I heard a lot of compliments from Jacob and Nessie's rants. Eventually I couldn't stand it any longer. I walked to her room knocking on the door.

"Time to say goodnight Ness," I said

She pouted, "It's only nine o'clock," she complained

"Late enough for you," Jacob agreed

"Fine. Goodnight," she said and pushed him off her bed and climbed under the covers.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Night Nessie,"

I heard Edward follow me as I walked over. I tucked her in and hugged her.

"Goodnight, darling,"

"Night mom, dad," she murmured, her lids fluttering

I jumped when the lights suddenly turned off. I heard Jacob chuckle as he headed out the door.

Edward took my hand and led me out of the room, closing the door behind him. He dropped my hand and walked back the lounge area. Disappointed I decided to lock the door instead, he wasn't escaping his promise.

"You know, Nessie is a deep sleeper," I said pausing at the doorframe to our room

Edward caught my mood immediately and swept me off my feet, shutting the door.


	4. Chapter 3: The Wedding

_A wedding! I'm not one who's good at describing clothing, so I looked up tons of pictures of bridal dresses and borrowed their descriptions._

_May I remind you, I don't own these characters in here. Just the wedding description and plot._

_Is it something people at La Push do? I couldn't find any traditions that the Quileute's had for weddings, except for the promise bracelet. I'm planning another one (ages away) and I would love to know anything about their ceremonies for marriage. _

* * *

Chapter Three

Kim's POV

How many moths had we spent stressing over this event? How many tears had been shed for this one moment? Finally, it was perfect. As insisted by Rachel, Emily had not been allowed to take part in any of the decorations that were set up on the wedding day. We had hired a two-storey hall for the occasion, complete with a bathroom upstairs. Downstairs there was a raised platform where the party would stand. I had ordered wooden church pews for the guests. A second-hand upright piano stood in the left corner, where a very willing Seth would play. I had never known he could play anything, but I assumed he either had kept it secret or learnt it from that Edward Cullen, whom he was such good friends. We had invited the Cullen's, on Sam's request but it had been Emily's idea to include the gorgeous Renesmee Cullen as a bridesmaid. There was something about her that was hard not to like, she had special power over Emily, especially. I think she saw her as some delightful angel, who had come to all of Jacob Black's problems. None of us had been comfortable with killing Bella Cullen. I pushed this out of my mind, those things were over and there was no point thinking about them. I focused on checking to make sure everything was in perfect place, the archway covered in creeping red roses, the bible on the stand, the cream walkway was straight, the wooden stairs lined with gold satin bows. I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was ready.

"Kim! Where have you been? Emily's been stressing ever since she got upstairs," Leah's agitated voice called from the stairs

"Sorry, sorry. Just checking everything," I mumbled, despite being one of Emily's closest family members, Leah still annoyed the hell out of me and everyone else. However, she was getting better, she didn't snap at everyone like she did two years ago.

I headed up the stairs to have my make-up done.

"Oh, Kimmy there you are. Thank God," a very anxious looking Emily said from a chair.

"Wow," there was no other word to describe it

Emily's long black hair had been piled up onto of her head in an elegant bun pined in place with a band peridot stones. Her thick eyelashes were longer and by some miracle, the scars on her face had almost entirely gone. She wasn't in her dress yet but I could tell she would be beautiful

"Is it ok? I spent ages with mom and she assures me its fine, but I don't know if it's too much and-" I cut her off

"Emily you look beautiful!" I cried and rushed over to hug her

Leah snorted, "Please don't cry, the mascara will come off and we'll have to start all over again,"

"It's ok," a sweet melodic voice said, "its waterproof"

I turned to find the cute Renesmee at the door, with her mother beside her.

"Nessie, Bella!" Emily said and jumped out of her chair to hug them both

Leah wrinkled her nose and didn't say anything but looked very pointedly at Nessie

"It's ok, dealt with," she replied and floated over to sit in a chair

"What?" Em, instantly nervous

"Nothing," Bella soothed, "Hello Kim,"

"Hey Bella. Nessie I don't suppose you need much make-up, huh,"

She shrugged, "I don't know if it will stay on," she laughed, bells ringing.

"Well, I need to go-" Bella shot a look at Leah, "See you later, be good Ness. Oh and Emily? You look stunning," and she gracefully left the room

"I guess you need you dress," Leah sniffed; Nessie wasn't one of her favourites.

"Of course," Nessie replied and followed Leah into the separate room

"Do you mind? I'm actually trying to breathe here," she snapped, grabbing the dress of the hanger. Nessie just rolled her eyes, "Me too," she said and winked at Emily's disapproving face.

Leah muttered something under her breath and shut the door on Nessie.

"Leah," Emily warned

"I'm not attacking her am I? You never said anything about being nice,"

I laughed and sat in the chair next to Emily, "My turn, Leah,"

Leah grabbed mascara and started just as Renesmee opened the door. I must have looked surprised because she put on an apologetic smile.

"Too fast?" she asked and stepped out

I was not the only one who glared in jealously. She was just as beautiful as Emily was, despite the lack of make-up. As she was the junior bridesmaid, her dress was in a different colour. It was an aqua tissue taffeta, knee length and the waist accented with a gold belt and bow. Her auburn hair fell in ringlets to the middle of the back. It hurt to look. Nessie sat down on another chair, swinging her legs. It was all too adorable, I insisted Emily take a photo.

Once my make-up had been completed, we heard voices wafting up towards us.

Emily gave a small scream, "What time is it?" she asked in desperation

"We have an hour to go," Nessie replied. I wonder how she knew; I couldn't see a clock anywhere.

"Ok, get me in my dress," she said standing up.

I had only seen the wedding dress once on Emily, we weren't sticking to the usual Quileute customs, and Emily wanted a ceremony that wasn't religious.

I gasped as she pulled it on. It was a silk satin gown, with a neckline that tipped of the shoulder; the bodice was beaded and embroidered. The skirt looked to be A-lined (I remembered very little of my sewing technology that we learnt at school) with a chapel train. I could pick the colour but I knew it was something called 'rum pink', I'd read it on the description.

"How do I look?" Emily asked nervously

"Like, like… I can't explain," I said and gave her another quick hug

I think Nessie showed her instead. Everything after that flew in a rush, before I knew it we had ten minutes to go and I wasn't even in my dress yet.

"Quick, Kim. In your dress," Leah said, "Before Em has a heart attack."

I slid into the canary dress, exactly like Renesmee's and took my place in front of Leah and behind Nessie. There was only one problem, where was Rachel?

Emily was hyperventilating, "Where the heck is she?"

As if on cue Rachel rushed into the room, "So, sorry I'm late. Oh m god, you look amazing, all of you!"

"You were supposed to be getting ready with us, remember?" Emily said crossly but gave her a hug anyway.

I didn't miss the look she flashed to Nessie and Leah, it was like she was saying 'don't worry it's all taken care of'.

Rachel slid in between me and Renesmee and Jacob quickly ran up the stairs.

"Don't you need bouquets?"He asked and handed each one of us a bunch of white roses.

We heard Mendelssohn's Wedding March. I smiled; it was definitely something Seth would have learnt from Edward. I saw Renesmee take a deep breath and start the climb down the stairs. I heard the gasp when they saw this little doll come down. I was so frightened of tripping that I started straight ahead at the altar. I could hear the murmurings when we descended. I smiled at Sam, Paul, Jared and Jacob as I passed them and took my place next to Rachel. Tears overflowed as I watched the Emily take her vowels and let out a sob when the rings were exchanged.

It was perfect.


	5. Chapter 4: Curious

_This one is shorter than the others, with lot's of POVs. _

_Break ends soon so I won't have as much time to write and edit. I'm trying to write chapters quickly so I'll just need to upload._

_Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me._

_I'm also uploading in chunks. Enoy._

* * *

Chapter Four

Kim's POV

The reception was small, as the wedding had been. The only people invited had been family and the Cullens. I watched amused as Emily forced Luke to dance with Renesmee. It had been obvious the fascination (if not attraction) he had towards her. Every time she came down to La Push before the wedding, he had asked her questions, looking wide-eyed as she talked and laughed. Nessie became the object of teasing; none of the guys could leave her alone. She never seemed bothered by it; she came back with witty answers straight away. I wondered if she was just used to it from Jacob.

Luke had looked mortified as Renesmee waited expectantly for him to join her.

"But I can't dance," he said eyes flashing back and forth from Emily to Nessie

"No, but she can,' Emily assured him. I had no doubt Nessie could dance as well as the other Cullens who were twirling around us.

Cautiously he held her one of her hands, blushing a little when he put and the other on her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll lead," she said beaming

Gracefully she led him around the room; I was impressed it looked like he was the lead.

I lost sight of them once Jared ventured over to me.

Bella's POV

I had completely forgotten about the event the morning of Emily's wedding. Until Kim had asked me when I was at Emily's cottage collecting Nessie. I frowned, wondering if I should be the one to tell. I decided to give the basics; I didn't want an angry werewolf just as we were to leave for Boston again.

"There was a small coven of vampires that came down near La Push last night," I paused reading their reactions. Not seeing any heart failures on the way I continued. "They caught our scent on Jacob as he was heading back home. They were curious, he obviously wasn't a vampire and they didn't recognise the werewolf smell. They followed him down to his house. They waited nearby until morning. When he come out again they followed. Jacob noticed the scent and went a little crazy. He raised the alarm. As you can guess the coven were totally surprised when Carlisle appeared with a horse-sized wolf,"

"They meant no harm," I added seeing their identical faces of shock, "It took a little to calm everyone down and explain,"

"How does that affect Rachel coming late?" Emily asked, a little calmer

"She was on her way to meet you when the alarm was raised. In fact, she was walking with Leah. Paul overreacted a bit and refused to leave her out of his sight. We didn't want to fluster you until after the wedding. There was no reason to panic. Leah would be up here with you and so would Renesmee. You wouldn't be in trouble if they came round to the hall,"

"Oh," was all Kim could say

"Thank you," Emily said and hugged me.

I was confused.

"Thank you," she continued, "For putting Renesmee at risk for our sakes,"

"It wasn't much of a risk; she could get you out quicker than they could arrive,"

"Still," she replied seriously

Somehow, even though she had no children of her own, Emily seemed to understand the bond between mother and child.

Edward's POV

I sighed. Leaving was taking longer than I had planned. Jacob, had taken only ten minutes to say goodbye to everyone at La Push. Here, it was taking us over half an hour. Forty two minutes, to be exact. The main problem was Alice. She had decided to go over Bella's wardrobe again.

"Never mix yellow and purple. It looks terrible,"

"Yes, Alice," Bella replied, "We really need to go,"

"Fine," she replied grumpily

Esme re-hugged us again and looked like she was going to cry. Great, that would take another ten minutes. I sighed again.

"Alice, you better let them go. Edward's about to rip you head off," Emmett told her

She frowned, "Actually he is in thirty three seconds,"

I growled this time.

"Jeez dad," Nessie muttered, "Why didn't you do that as soon as Alice opened her mouth?"

Bella laughed, "We should go, if we don't get back before lunch, Nessie's going to kill us,"

In response Renesmee crouched and hissed. Jacob rolled his eyes and picked her up, tossing her into the seating area.

"Hey!" she said, the sound muffled

Jacob ignored her and climbed in after.

"Goodbye," Bella said, hugging everyone again

There were a chorus of greetings as we boarded the private jet.

Just before we took off, I heard Alice call, "Never wear all black,"

I relaxed, we were finally going to get some peace and quiet. That was until I heard a rip coming from the behind.

"That's mine!" Jacob shouted

"Now it's the sky's,"

I shook my head, it was going to be a long flight.


	6. Chapter 5: Returning

_In case your wondering, it's set when Nessie is five._

_Disclaimer: not my characters._

_Alot of description here._

* * *

Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

I sunk into an armchair. I had forgotten how comfortable this chair really was. There were a lot of things I had forgotten about my home in La Push. One thing I didn't forget was when we arrived just an hour ago.

Renesmee couldn't stop bouncing in her seat. It was getting annoying. I had never seen her like this before. Except for the time, she came to proudly tell me she was officially a teenager and she could go out by herself.

I frowned, that was only two and a half years ago. It seemed so long, her speedy growth had made it seems like years.

I looked back at her, now a fifteen year old (according to the body clock measurer thing the Carlisle had given her.) and still full of life. Sometimes I wonder if she was really just acting her age.

I watched as Nessie flipped her cell phone (her fifth birthday present) and scowled at whatever message had appeared there.

"What's wrong, you boyfriend break up with you?" I said teasingly

She glanced up and rolled her eyes. She might look different; older, but she still had the same cheeky nature.

"No, but Danielle just found my favourite shirt at her house,"

I laughed, she had the richest relatives and she was worried about one shirt.

"I'm sure Alice will have a whole new wardrobe for you, when we get there," I reassured her, "If we get there," I added louder, for Edward to hear.

What had it been five hours? We had to be only half way there, last time it had only taken six.

Edward intruding in my head (stupid bloodsucker) called back, "It takes the average plan over twelve hours. There aren't even any planes that fly directly from Virginia to Forks,"

"Whatever," Nessie muttered under her breather

I raised an eyebrow. She wasn't usually sarcastic.

"What? I hate geography," she snapped, blushing.

The blush? I was confused for a second when I remembered the reason she hated it. The teacher who couldn't leave her alone. I shuddered, if I had found out _before_ he switched schools…

Renesmee was just too beautiful for her own good.

"Oh, look. Were nearly there!" she said gazing out the window, back to her usual bubbly self.

"Really?" I said joining her enthusiasm.

I was looking back to returning to La Push. Hopefully for a little longer than a week this time. I was sick of the smell. I was used to it by now, I didn't have the urge to tear them to pieces every time it hit.

"Alice!" Nessie hissed

I heard Bella laugh with Edward.

"What?" I asked

Scowling again, Nessie just pointed at the little stick figures out the window. Without werewolf senses I wouldn't be able to of seen the Victoria Secret bag the shortie was holding in her hand.

I chuckled earning a punch to my arm. It made me laugh harder, it didn't even hurt. This time she threw her suitcase, her lips twitching as she tried not to smile.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my neck.

"Kids, no fighting," Edward called

Nessie snorted, "Right and you and mom haven't been fighting over the controls,"

I could practically hear Edward roll his eyes. So predictable. He let that thought slide.

I felt the impact as we hit the private runway. Only the Cullens would have an airport in the back garden. Well, not exactly the back garden. Only a few miles from the back of their white mansion.

"62 miles to be exact," Edward said, opening the door leading from the cabin.

"Feels good to stretch my legs," Bella joked

Renesmee sighed, "That wasn't even funny mom," and then smiled.

"Good acting," I commented

Nessie raised her eyebrows and grabbed her suitcases.

"How many do you have Ness?" Bella asked

Nessie pointed to four of which were Bella's own.

"Alice," they said at the same time. They said her name like an explanation

Faintly a voice yelled, "Stop talking about me,"

Edward sighed, "How can someone so small be so annoying?"

As I only had two cases, I pressed the button to open the door.

"Ew, rain," Nessie murmured coming to stand behind me

As I climbed, I felt the rain hit my skin. I laughed as it almost sizzled. I heard Nessie join in as she saw the same thing on her own skin.

I saw the Cullens first, standing in a line. Alice had her hand clasped together in delight, the shopping bag at her feet. Blondie was staring at Renesmee like a mother did to her newborn child. Babies, babies, babies. That was all she cared about. And the bear, Emmett. I watched him unconsciously flex his biceps. I wondered if vampires did anything unconsciously. Probably not. Esme had a smile on her face as Edward and Bella also descended the stairs. The tall one, Jasper, looked excited, I wondered if it was from feeling the emotions around him. The doctor, stood next to Esme, face identical to hers.

To the left of them I saw my family.

The pack (there were no separate packs while I was gone) stood slightly in front of the others. I saw Seth's' practically wetting himself as he watched, eyes bright. Sam, Jared and Paul's faces were the same mask of calm. Embry waved when he saw me. I frowned the only people missing were Leah and Quil. I knew Leah had gone to Vancouver as soon as Emily and Sam had returned from their honeymoon. As far as I knew, she hadn't returned in the three years we were gone. Quil, I had no idea where he was. I next looked at the rest from La Push. Emily was holding a little boy on her hip. I remembered that they had a child, Timothy, a year ago. I smiled, it was good to see at least one of the pack start a family. Kim had, surprisingly, a small bump where her usually flat stomach was. Shock flicked across my face as I realised she was pregnant. Rachel looked like she was close to tears. Stupid sisters, so emotional all the time. I found Quil squatting down to talk to young girl. She clung to Emily's skirt until he opened his arms. She hugged him and I saw her face. I recognised Claire, the kid Quil had imprinted on. She looked more or less the same, her face had lost a little roundness and she looked taller and thinner. I was so used to Renesmee's fast growth that I had forgotten that human children grew slower.

My head rushed back to the present as I heard someone call my name.

"Jacob" it was my father

"Yeah?"

"You better hurry up if you want to make it to Emily's in time to get food,"

"Coming dad," I called back.

Things were back to normal. Almost, Nessie was always at the back of my head. I wondered whether she was excited about school.

Probably, she was strange that way. So happy all the time. I smiled.

It was infectious.


	7. Chapter 6: Settling In

_I know a lot of description has been a major role in the past chapters, but it would get confusing if I didn't explain._

_Disclaimer: are these even necessary? I don't own the characters._

_Tell me if you like how I've wrote the characters so far. Suggestions are welcome._

_Here it is, chapter six. Read up _:P

* * *

Chapter Six

Bella's POV

Things quickly slipped into routine once we had unpacked. I couldn't contain my joy at being back in Forks. It would always feel like home, whether I was living there or not. So many things had happened here. Memories that you couldn't erase. I would always be connected.

I remember Alice's reaction when we told her we were returning to Forks.

"Alice?" It wasn't much of a question; I knew who was on the phone

"Yes, Bella?" she replied, of course she would of known I would call.

"We're coming back to Forks. To live,"

"Obviously Bella, otherwise I wouldn't have stocked your closet again,"

"Right. Let me talk to Carlisle," I was slightly annoyed. I had planned on screams of delight, not a matter-of-fact tone.

It was never a good idea to surprise Alice.

"Of course Bella," Alice said picking up on my mood, "I am excited. No need to give me the cold shoulder when you get here,"

We had enrolled Renesmee into Forks High. I wasn't too happy; they would notice the resemblance between her and Edward. The Cullens wouldn't have been erased from memory in five years. Edward had assured me that as long as no one ventured up to the house, no one would have to see that we all looked the same.

It was decided that we would say we were living in different locations. Carlisle and Esme were England, Emmett and Rosalie in Africa and Alice and Jasper in New Zealand. Edward and I would be going to work in Seattle, living in the white house with Edward's niece Renesmee. It was the best excuse we could think of.

The whole reason we had moved was that Nessie had been to nearly every school in Virginia. We had to keep moving so it wasn't obvious that she was growing so quickly. We also moved back because I was missing Charlie and the rest of the Cullens. Jacob (although he didn't show it) yearned to be back in La Push. Alice had informed us a month before we decided, that she had a vision.

I was confused at first. Of course she would be having visions. She continued to say that we had to be in the same place. The vision, which was only a flicker, had a feeling of uncertainty. Uncertainty when we (Nessie, Edward and I) would be coming. It made her uneasy. It was Nessie who had the idea of coming back to Forks. It was simple, everything pointed to it. The Cullens wouldn't have to move, I could be with Charlie and Jacob could be back at La Push.

Simple.

Every morning Renesmee would wake up and prepare for her day at school. As we didn't feel the need to stock the kitchen in our little kitchen, she would get dressed and head up there. Edward and I would usually be up there with the rest already. From what I gathered, she loved it. People gravitated towards unconsciously; it was easy for her to make friends. She connected to humans. It was funny, I had a hard time relating to them when I was human and here was this little halfie, who could talk to anyone. I wanted to laugh with the unfairness.

Each afternoon she would come home, do her homework, go down to La Push, come back for dinner and sleep. In the morning, she would wake and the same thing would happen.

A routine never changed. Yet she never seemed bored of it.

The more she was at school; the more she would go out with her large group. They never came to the house though.

It was blissful, like everything was perfect. Jacob was the older brother she could never have. Charlie was drowning in ecstasy. He saw Nessie practically every day. The only time he had shown his aversion to 'need to know' was when he had seen her again. I think the whole growth thing, freaked him out more than the fact she was my daughter.

Like I said, everything was perfect. Peaceful.

Until the imprinting thing and a boy called Luke, got in the way.

_I'm posting a direct description of Renesmee up. In case you're wondering how I picture her, take a read. _


	8. Chapter 7: Change of Imprint

_Ok, this chapter is important. So, it took me a couple of goes to make it sound right._

_Disclaimer: I give up writing these. _

_Please tell me if it was awful!_

* * *

Chapter Seven

Jacob's POV

It was a Tuesday morning; I was waiting for Nessie so I could take her to school. None of the Cullen's could go there, seeing that they were supposed to be in Europe, or at least have aged, so it was my duty. It was like any normal day, I was lounging on one of the dining room chairs up at the big house. Bella and Edward didn't see the need to stock both houses with food, so Nessie ate up there instead. Carlisle and Esme were in their study, Blondie was probably sulking in her room- she avoided me as much as possible, which was fine by me. Emmet and Jasper were discussing some hunting trip they were planning which would involve an exotic range of animals. I wrinkled me nose when I heard the words thick arteries and spouting blood. Bella was in library reading and I was surprised to find Edward was not with her. Instead, he was sitting opposite me reading a newspaper. Odd. I smiled when I heard Nessie's skipping footsteps. It was strange, as if the same pull I felt towards her, the pull to the centre of my universe, pulled the corner of my lips up. Odd. She climbed through the window (it saved time then walking all the way to the door she told me when I asked why windows were her preferred entrance) and headed over to kitchen counter without a look my way.

"Hey Jake, hey dad," she said simply her back towards us and opened the refrigerator.

It was as I'd never seen her before. Who was this girl who made me forget instantly where I was, what I was doing. I couldn't care that I was staring with my mouth wide open or that my thoughts were vulnerable to Edward. I didn't understand. How many times had I seen her, how many times had I noted she was beautiful- numerous times. Then why did I feel this yearning, this unconditional love towards this girl? Why did I find the curve of her hips, the outlines of her face so alluring? How did I see her beauty not as a child, which she had always been in my mind (well up until just then) but as a woman? Who was this angel, no this _goddess_, who made me forget my own name? As she turned to ransack the cupboards, it hit me. I loved Renesmee Cullen, I'd always loved her and I would always love her, but this was entirely different. I didn't just love her I was _in_ love with her. There was never anything I wanted more, could ever want more, than my own personal soul mate. I was built for her and she was built for me, whatever the reason. Suddenly I snapped back to reality, Edward's face was inches from mine. I didn't care, Nessie was mine and the rest would have to deal. _That includes you too_ I added to Edward. To my surprise, he backed away and chuckled.


	9. Chapter 8: Luke

_I've come across this thing called story traffic. I was delighted to find that so many people had read my story. I was wondering if the wonderful people, could let their mouse wonder over to the review button at the bottom of the page. He he._

_Dislaiming_

_Remember Luke?_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Luke's POV

I honestly couldn't care less about Forks High's layout, thank you very much Mrs Receptionist. I wish I were back in La Push, sleeping in my uncle's guest bedroom. Better yet, I wished I was back in California. Stupid, Stupid parents.

I'm not a horrible person I swear, I'm just messed up. But you wouldn't notice, who was I but Luke Uley, the huge freak. At school, I was never popular, I wasn't accepted. The half Quileute freak, brown skin and over six foot. Scary huh?

That was, at least, people's reaction to me. I wish Sam had let me attend the local school at La Push. Apparently, he didn't want me to 'suffer' from bad education offered there. Sure, there were a few pervs, alcoholics and murderers there, but really, at least I would fit in. Here at Forks, I was the same dark, tall idiot. However, people here weren't so snobby; it was more of a country town.

"Here you go love, return the slip at the end of the day," the plump woman said and turned back to her computer.

Probably a regular visitor to . I grimaced, it was a family joke. Painful memories engulfed me. I stood there for a few seconds, long enough for the woman to notice I hadn't left.

"It there a problem?" she asked

"No, just looking at the map," I managed to make my face go blank

She smiled and her eyes flashed back to her computer. I pushed the door open, and stepped out into the cold air. Always raining. Very different to California.

I walked round to the small, mismatched buildings, searching for my first classroom. A bored, tall (I was much taller though) blond haired boy walked over towards me.

"I'm Tom," he introduced holding out his hand

I shook it, "I'm Luke,"

"No kidding. Look, I'm not some over sociable freak. I just got told to show you around today,"

"Oh, ok," of course, he wouldn't volunteer. I was the freak, how could I forget?

"What's your first class?" he asked

I glanced down, "Biology,"

"With Mr West?"

"Yeah,"

"Me too," he seemed pleased

"Cool," I was confused, why would he be happy about that

"Saves me having to show you where your class is before rushing back to my own. He hates it if you're late,"

"Great," Tom laughed

"C'mon the bell just rang,"

He led me to a building close to where we had been standing.

It looked exactly like the labs back in California. I guess it was normal attire. I walked over to the teacher's wooden desk and handed the slip to him.

"So you're Luke Uley?" he asked, glasses sliding down his nose

"Yeah," I said, bored

He handed me a stack of papers and a textbook.

"Sit next to Bree," he said before standing up and turning to the board.

Polite.

I walked over to the desk he had pointed too. I wondered why the chick there was blushed when I looked at her. Weird. I slid into the seat and dumped my stuff into my half of the desk.

Copying everyone, I pulled out a piece of paper and copied what Mr West had started to write on the board.

High school never changed.

I noticed most of the girls were staring at me whenever they had the chance. It looked like adoration mixed with fear. Strange.

One of the problems of a small school was that everyone knew my name. It was as I was the kid with the new bicycle, and everyone wanted to have a go. It was really pissing me off and I had only been there for half a day.

By some miracle, one of Tom's friends was in my class. That made finding places easy. It also made the decision of where to sit in the cafeteria easier too. Harvey (or was it Tim?) led me to a group of guys and girls at one end of the cafeteria. I saw some of the ones I hadn't met yet stared. Great.

"This is Luke," Harvey said and sat down.

I copied him. Tom rattled off all the names; I wasn't concentrating to remember any.

One girl smiled at me when I looked up from my tray.

"I'm Tess," she said, battering her eyelashes.

"Um, hi," I admit, it was flattering to have her look at me that way.

"You're from La Push, right?"

"Yeah,"

She nodded, "You're not related to any of the guys down there, are you?"

"Actually I am. Sam. Sam Uley,"

"Oh, I should have guessed it would be one of them,"

"Them?" I was confused again

"You know, the tall good looking ones," she frowned, "I don't know all of their names. I think one is Seth." She turned to the red head next to her, "Kate, you know the guys down at La Push?"

The girl giggled, it was high pitched and annoying, "The hot ones?"

"Luke's related,"

"Oh. God," she breathed

By now, all the chicks there were staring. I sighed.

A guy, David, laughed. "Don't get them started,"

A pretty girl next to him rolled her eyes. David wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

It seemed that half of the group were paired up. Another thing to cast me off as an outsider.

I downed my soda and that's when I saw her.

She had stood up and wacked a guy on the head. He winced. I laughed.

Everyone turned to me. Harvey followed my gaze and found where it was focused.

"That's Renesmee Cullen. Gorgeous girl, off limits," the name rung a bell

"Overprotective boyfriend?" I joked

"No. As far as I know, she doesn't date. I mean none of the guys here are up to her standard,"

"Yeah," I was paying attention, I was filtering through painful memories that I'd buried at the back of my head.

Then I recognised her. Nessie Cullen, the bubbly ten year old from Sam's wedding.

Her eyes travelled over the room and found mine. Surprise flittered across her face. Then she smiled and waved. I waved back.

"What are you doing?" Tom said

"I know her,"

He snorted, "Yeah right,"

Suddenly the bell pierced the air and I lost sight of her.

I was standing at my locker. Tom, Harvey and Tim were waiting for me. They seemed to be the ringleaders of the group.

I happened to glance up and then I saw her coming down the stairs. She was beautiful, but as I did the calculations in my head, she should be thirteen.

As far as I knew, no thirteen year old had curves like that. She was talking to another girl; I loved the way she talked to people. She looked them dead in the eye, confident. She was a tiny thing, so she generally looked up to people. It made her even more stunning. She parted with the girl and saw me. Again, she flashed pearl white teeth and made her way over to me.

"Is Renesmee Cullen, coming over here?" Tim said in amazement

All three boys slouched, trying to look cooler. I almost laughed.

"Hey," she said her silk voice clear.

"Hi. I'm Luke fr-,"

"From the wedding. I remember," she said cutting me off

"Oh," I closed my locker

She was laughing.

"What?"

"Your friends," she replied, waggling her fingers at them

I turned and found them blushing furiously. I joined her laughing. Harvey scowled at me.

"You've grown a lot," she commented

"I could say the same for you. I thought you were ten at the wedding," I frowned

"Ten? Thanks. Just because I was short," she told me scowling

"I'm sure someone told me," for some reason I couldn't let go of the subject

"Probably Jacob," she rolled her eyes, "Teasing as per usual,"

"Yeah, maybe. So what are you now twelve? I asked grinning

"Fifteen," she sniffed

"Wow. Me too. I wouldn't guess you were the same age as me,"

"Just because you're a freaking giant,"

I stiffened, a reflex, and then relaxed. Nessie would never be like some of those idiots

"Shortie," I taunted

"What's your next class?" she asked ignoring my comment

"Government," I said showing her my timetable, "Know where that is?"

"Sure," she turned and pointed to the stairs," Go left at the top and walk,"

"Thanks,"

Someone called her name. A small group were gesturing for her to go.

"In a minute," she called and then said to me, "Do you have Mr Tyler?"

"Uh, yeah,"

"Try to sit at the back," she told me, walking backwards to her friends, "He tends to spit,"

With one last flash of perfect teeth, she walked over to her friends.

Harvey clapped me on the back. Tim looked dumfounded.

"You didn't introduce us?" Tom said, he actually looked upset.

I smiled, "Her eyes were on you the whole time,"

"Really?" he said eager

Harvey, Tim and I laughed. Tom stalked off, muttering under his breath.

One thing was for sure, there was no way Renesmee Cullen was a kid anymore.


	10. Chapter 9: La Push

_As some of you might have realised, this story is kind of a repeat of Twilight. Two guys love one girl etc. I promise things are going to turn out differently._

_I'd like to disclaim._

_I suppose you've also guessed that Luke does like Renesmee._

_Have fun reading my bad grammar. _

* * *

Chapter Nine

Luke's POV

As it turned out the girls were more than interested about La Push male residents. They were obsessed. It was their idea to head down to the beach there, when the forecast predicated a week of eighty-degree heat, a rare thing. We made planes to try surfing one Saturday. I wondered whether some of them were more interested in the lifeguards than the sea.

I had seen Nessie in passing during school and in the two classes we had together, Gym and History. I learnt that she had transferred from Boston only a year ago. An outsider like me yet accepted quickly for her looks and personality. In class she excelled, an all rounder. It was unfair.

My friends had decided to meet up near a small house that belonged to Jacob Black. He was the tallest person I had ever seen, nearly seven foot. Jacob was one of the people who were constantly flitting in and out of Sam's house. When I asked why so many came, he had muttered something about a council and a strange look would cross his face, and ask how fast I was growing.

I was waiting for Tim and David to turn up, with the others a few feet from the house when Chief Swan of Forks strode over to where we were waiting.

"Luke is it?" he asked gruffly

"Yes," and I shook his hand

"Heard a lot about you from Sam. Settling in alright," he said in full police mode

"Yeah,"

"Good. Hope you like it here," the façade dropped and he smiled. It reminded me of someone I had met a while ago. I couldn't remember who.

"Thanks Mr. Swan,"

"Call me Charlie. I suppose I'll be seeing a lot of you soon," and that same strange look that Sam would wear came across his features.

I heard a car driving smoothly towards the little clearing behind the Black's house. Charlie frowned as if he recognised it and walked over to where it had parked.

The door opened and I saw the top of the drivers head. Their hair was copper.

"You're too young to be driving," he said embracing the figure

I realised it was Renesmee by her laugh.

"Grandpa, it's just a few months,"

Grandpa? The chief seemed a little young to be one. I wondered who her mother was.

I watch her lock the car and bound over to the little house. I didn't know she knew anyone down here well. She hadn't even knocked and the door opened revealing old Billy Black. He was a wrinkled man in a wheelchair; his voice carried some unknown authority in it.

"Nessie," he said nodding and rolled out of the door, "Ah Charlie, here for the game?"

"Well, if you're offering," Charlie said strolling over to him

Billy laughed and turned to Renesmee, "Jacob is at the Clearwater's,"

"Oh ok. Thanks," she said and started to walk away

Just then, David and Tim turned up in Tim's second hand car.

As he got out David whistled at the neighbouring car

"Nice ride," he said, "Know who it belongs to?"

"Nessie Cullen," I replied

Tim waggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

I heard a booming voice echo from the forest behind Jacob's house.

"Ness!" the sound came from Quil Atrea, one of the people in Sam's 'council'

I watched as she whirled around and danced over to him

"Yes?" she said

"Do you mind grabbing Claire from Sam's? I need to wait here for Collin,"

"Sure," she smiled and to my surprise headed into the forest

She must of known a shortcut because we had only just set out a few minutes later to the beach when little Claire nearly crashed into me.

"Luke!" she cried recognising me

Claire was as a happy little eight year old who loved everyone she met.

"Beat you Nessie," she called over her shoulder

"I don't think so," a voice laughed

I found Nessie sitting in a tree opposite us. She grinned and jumped down.

"Hey guys," she said and eyed our surfboards, "Surfing?"

"Yeah," I felt somebody elbow me

I was just about to say 'What?' when I caught on

"Do you want to come?" I offered

She shook her head and bit her lip, "I need to help Emily,"

"With what?"

"Just… some stuff," she replied and grabbed Claire's hand, "We need to go,"

"Oh, ok," I didn't think I was the only one disappointed

"It's a secret and everyone knows except you," Claire said proudly

"You just ruined the element of surprise," Nessie muttered

I scowled; I had an inkling of what they were planning

Nessie sighed, "C'mon, let's go before you decide to say anymore,"

"Bye Ness," I called, she was already walking away

"Oh," she said turning around, "All of you need to be at Emily's at two,"

I sighed.

"What's going on Luke?" Tom asked

"I'm just as confused as you are," I replied, "C'mon let's go down,"

I had completely forgotten about what Renesmee had said until Seth Clearwater came down, warning us if we didn't get our butts there all the food would be gone. I believed him; I had seen how much Sam could eat alone. I knew my worst fears had come true when it was silent as we approached the house. Gingerly I opened the door.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voice yelled

"Ugh," I muttered as they broke out into 'happy birthday'

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday," Harvey said

I shrugged, "I'm only sixteen,"

"Happy Birthday Luke," Nessie chirped coming over and giving me a one armed hug.

For a second I was enveloped in lilac. I was glad my skin was dark enough not to know when I was blushing.

In her other hand, she held a small box.

"This is from Jacob and me," she told me, excited. "Open it,"

I unwrapped the silver paper and found a key.

I stared at her, it couldn't be a car.

Reading my expression she laughed, "It's a key to a box," she explained

"A box?"

She just winked and skipped away. Confusing.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of food, presents and loud voices. Oh and the part where Sam and his friends managed to eat a whole cow.

I was slightly ashamed to say my eyes hardly left Renesmee. She was so at ease despite that she her pale skin stood out. I watched her laugh and talk to everyone with her eyes bright. Nessie didn't seem daunted by the tall Quileutes. In fact, I spotted her whacking a few of them. Eventually the only people left where Seth, Jacob and Paul Waters.

"Hey Jake pass the remote," Paul said, hogging the chip bowl

I watched amazed as he caught it even though Jacob was on the other side of the room. I also watched as Paul took off his shirt, revealing a ton of muscles.

I swear they were on steroids.

* * *

_See that green button below? It's hungry, click it. ;)_


	11. Chapter 10: Control

_I'm amazed that people have actually added this to their favourites. I didn't think what I wrote was readable._

_Sigh, disclaimers._

_The next chapters get a little bit more exciting. I've placed a poll on my profile, please vote. It will influence the story. Thanks._

_Enjoy reading._

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Jacob's POV

It was Friday afternoon and Renesmee and I were down at the beach. We were sitting on the rock jetty, swinging our legs over the edge.

Nessie wanted to plan a trip down to Seattle, which was something I was dreading. Being alone with her was tormenting enough, but being alone with no one else around? I would go crazy.

"So next weekend?" she offered

"Maybe Seattle isn't such a good idea,"

"Why?" I watched as her hand ran through her hair

"I just don't think we really need to go down there,"

"You've been complaining for ages that car parts are impossible to find here," she replied, confused.

It was true; I was struggling to find a cylinder for the latest car I was fixing up. I tried a different tactic to weasel my way out.

"You're going to want to shop," I pointed out, "Alice would be a much better option,"

"Oh yeah," she brightened at the prospect of unlimited credit

I smiled and glanced up into the sky. Judging from its position it was nearly lunch.

"I'm hungry," she announced

"Let's go see what Emily is making,"

We arrived within a minute to find a harassed looking Emily.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked

"There's no food!" she cried, "I haven't been able to go because Tim's been sick,"

"I'll look after him," she volunteered

"Would you?" Emily said passing Tim over to Renesmee's open arms, "Thanks so much. I'll only be half an hour. Luke's upstairs by the way,"

"Ok,"

Emily fled out of the house and Renesmee set Timothy down.

"You can stop pretending now," she told him, as if she was talking to an adult

Amazingly, he stopped whimpering and smiled. I watched him toddle off to his toy box.

"How'd you do that?" I jumped, I hadn't hear anyone come down stairs

"Luke." Nessie said smiling, "Children always pretend,"

"Right," he rolled his eyes and returned the smile.

My eyes narrowed. I didn't like Luke anymore. I knew that look in his eye; I saw it as a gleam of mischief.

"Do you know anything about the products of a rock surface?" Luke asked somewhat desperately

"That's basic archaeology," Nessie laughed, "Show me what you have to do,"

Just as they were about to disappear to his room I scowled, "Do it at the dining room table,"

Luke nodded, "More room. Good idea,"

He wasn't supposed to be happy. Where was Edward when you needed him?

"Ok, you get the stuff and I'll wait here," as soon as he had left Nessie turned on me.

"What?" I muttered sheepishly

"What is your problem?" she hissed

"Problem with what?"

"Luke," she whispered impatiently

"Nothing. He's a nice kid,"

I could tell she didn't believe me; I nearly choked on the words 'Luke' and 'nice'.

Nessie opened her mouth but we both heard him race down the stairs and into the room.

"Here,"

"That's over seven pages,"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry,"

I was smug, Luke the idiot.

"Doesn't matter. I guess no-one really gets anything Mrs. Trans says," why was she comforting him?

"Except you," he pointed out, pulling out a chair at the pale table.

She shrugged and sat next to him, "Let's start with this question," she said riffling through papers.

I grumbled under my breath (which Ness ignored) and flopped on the couch, turning on the TV.

I could go home to eat, I was starving, but I wasn't going to leave them alone.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Renesmee, I loved her, but I certainly didn't trust _him._

I had sulked the whole time at Sam's. I didn't like the way Luke and Nessie laughed every few minutes. I felt like the father of the teenage daughter who has found their hormones. The problem was that I didn't want to be her father. That would be disturbing considering the way I felt about her. I thought I had been good at covering it up. Well, Edward hadn't killed me yet. I hadn't seen any pitying eyes yet either. Another problem was that I didn't want her to fall for him. I knew I was the best friend still. But what if I was always going to be the best friend? Maybe it the role I stuck with for the rest of my life.

Renesmee seemed to have forgiven me by the next day. We were sitting in a tree, near the small house. If there was one thing Nessie could do, it was climb. She had perfect balance, she could stand on the thinnest branch and it wouldn't break.

It was amazing to watch her as pulled herself up with agility. One of her favourite things was to run full pace towards a trunk and jump into the air and grab a branch and start to climb. I could remember a younger Nessie; she was physically seven, doing the same thing she had done about a minute ago.

I smiled at the memory.

Nessie's trilling voice brought me back into reality.

"So next Thursday's good?" she asked, wanting to go cliff diving. It was her other favourite sport.

"Yeah," I said quickly mesmerised by the way her lips formed the words

I watched her smile as she talked, the way her teeth hit her tongue, the way her lips moved quickly. When she wasn't around humans, she always talked fast.

I wasn't aware of what she was saying until I realised her mouth was forming my name. Saying _my _name.

"Jake? Jacob, are you even listening?"

"Sorry, I just zoned out," I said, short of breath

"No kidding," she laughed and sprung to her feet.

"Hey! It's alright that you can balance but don't forget I'm still here," I grumbled

"Race you," she said, jumping to the ground and sprinted towards the direction of her house

I sighed and climbed down after her.

"I'm still the fastest," I called and phased.

Within seconds, I had caught up to her. She scowled at me and then pumped her legs faster.

I still won.

* * *

_Is Jacob going to be the best friend forever? Mwhahaha, you'll have to keep reading. Reviews are always welcome :)_


	12. Chapter 11: Bella's Back

_As you can probably guess it's the weekend, since I've uploaded a bit._

_Disclaimer: these are so sad to write._

_Im so excited that people are adding this to their alerts or favourites!_

_Here it is people, chapter eleven. Pretty much describing Renesmee ad Luke's relationship._

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Bella's POV

I no longer wondered what Renesmee did in her spare time at La Push. I remembered my first trip down there since Emily's wedding. Of course, I would remember each detail clearly, what were vampire brains for?

"Bella!" Seth Clearwater greeted when he heard (or smelt) me approaching

"Hey Seth," I said as he embraced me.

"Looking for Ness?" he asked as we walked into his house that, up until recently, had shared with his sister, Leah.

"Can't I come down for non mothering purposes?"

He laughed and gestured for me to sit. I sat down into the white couch opposite him.

I glanced around; the house sure had changed since Sue (his mother) had moved out.

I was more than delighted when Charlie had announced my old bedroom at his house was going to be put to use. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that the room probably would only be used for a week or so. I was surprised he hadn't already proposed to Sue. Then again, I couldn't imagine Sue in a dress.

I noticed that the room was certainly a lot messier, that was boys for you. The dishes were stacked into the sink, shirts were strewn across the lounge room and the dining table didn't look like it had been used in a while.

Although my brain processed this in a second, Seth, with nearly the same level of senses as me, noticed.

"I haven't really had time to clean. Sam's had me on patrol a lot," he said apologetic

"Doesn't matter," I said, "It's only you here right?"

"Yeah, no Leah to scream if there aren't any clean plates," Seth rolled his eyes

A new thought occurred to me, "Why are you on patrol so much?"

"Oh, that," he looked uncomfortable, "It's just that because Luke is spending so much time with Nessie. Well, he's about to explode,"

"Explode?"

"Phase, about to turn into a werewolf," Seth explained, reading my face for a reaction

I was careful to keep my face blank. Another kid's life sentenced. "It's not like Ness is going to scratch his eyes out when it happens. She's more civilised,"

Seth look horrified, "No, it's not for Luke's sake it's for Nessie. Vampires are our natural enemies. Everything about her will screech vampire. He won't know what she is, or what she half is. But he _will_ smell it. Nessie is around you all the time. The vampire side to her scent will be pronounced,"

"Oh," I struggled to keep the poker face

He smiled, "It's no big deal. Luke will be confused enough that it will be easy for us to take him. Hell, he might not even be around Ness when it happens,"

"Us? How many of you are keeping an eye?"

"Never more than two at a time," a little of my control slipped, and he saw my eyes widen. "Just in case," he added

"That's good then," I was a little happier at the thought that Nessie wouldn't get hurt.

Then I felt a stab of guilt. If something did go wrong, who would get hurt? I pushed the thought out of my mind and returned Seth's smile.

"Looks like he is going to be around Ness when it happens," a new voice boomed from the door

I watched as Jared Grange walked into Seth's little house. I was never as friendly with Jared as I was with some of the others, but he seemed nice enough.

"Hello Jared," I said

"Hello Bella. I'm sure Charlie will be glad you're here,"

"Charlie?" I frowned, "Where is he? And what were you saying about Luke?"

"At Sam's," he said as if it was obvious

I frowned harder.

"Oh, you don't know. Emily's making a big lunch; she invited everyone,"

"Well, why don't we go down?" Seth said, I could tell he was anxious to get there before his 'brothers' ate all the food

Jared laughed as I stood up.

"Luke?" I questioned, I hadn't forgotten Jared's earlier remark.

"He's obsessed," Seth admitted as we walked out the door

"More than obsessed. He's in love," Jared edited

I swallowed something I usually didn't need to do often.

Seth glanced at Jared; he clearly thought he had said too much.

"In love?" I said weakly

"It's making everything harder. Once he phases, and he finds out, no one knows what could happen," Jared vented, far from his usually calm expression. Sam's calm expression. "It's bad enough Jacob is already in freaking love with her and nearly killing Luke every time he talks to her," he checked to see if I already knew this.

Of course I knew Jacob had changed his feelings for Nessie. It was hard not to know with Edward around. Not to anyone's surprise, Edward had ranted and raved about this for nearly a month. Once he had gotten it out of his system (or stopped the flow) his face would occasionally twist into a mixture of anger and fear, and we would know what he was thinking about. I was glad Jacob still thought we didn't know. According to Edward, he had been careful not to think about her in front of Edward, ever since the day he realised he loved her. Renesmee was also oblivious to the fact and life carried on with Jacob on the sideline as the best friend.

We had arrived at Emily's and I could instantly smell (and hear, they were loud) the wolves.

As I stepped through the door, there were a chorus of greetings.

The one that stood out the most was Renesmee's "Mom!"

She was standing with Luke; I guessed she had been in conversation with him. Jacob was standing a little further away, scowling, until he saw me looking at him and he moved towards me.

"Hey Bella,"

"Hey Jake," I replied, smiling

"Bella," I heard Charlie say as he made his way towards me

"Hi dad," I greeted as I hugged him. He shuddered slightly at my icy touch.

The rest of the afternoon was full of the occasional 'keep the smell down' jokes (nothing to obvious as Luke didn't know and Charlie didn't want to) and the raucous the Quileutes made. Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth seemed determined that I was informed of what I had missed.

I noted how Luke and Renesmee always seemed to be together. I wondered if she now also counted him as a best friend. Maybe, something more, I didn't know the rules of imprinting. I decided she didn't as she tried to avoid any direct contact. Luke reminded me of a younger Jacob, before the wolf stuff. The boundaries were always blurred with him, as with Luke.

When it was time to go Luke pulled her into a hug. I heard Jacob fight off a tremor

"Good Jake," I heard Sam murmur under his breath

I was proud of him too; I knew it must have been hard. I tried to imagine Edward being hugged, a little too intimately by another female. I pictured Tanya's beautiful face and scowled. I wouldn't like it at all.

"So did you enjoy you day?" I asked her as we ran back home

"Yeah. It was like any other day,"

"Is everyday like that?"

She laughed, knowing I meant the loud laughing and conversation-filled hours.

"Every single day,"

I laughed as well. A few more seconds passed.

"Luke?" I asked her gently

She sighed, she wasn't oblivious. "I don't know what I am going to do about him. Maybe when he transforms everything will sort out,"

As we arrived, I heard my lullaby coming from our little cottage. Esme had insisted he moved it down there when we came home again.

I sighed as Edward wrapped his arms around me. Even though we had forever, it was still painful to leave him. I let my barrier free itself from my brain and watched as Edward smiled with me through my memories of the day.

I knew his thoughts echoed mine about the complicated relationships of Luke, Jacob and Renesmee.

I had an odd sense of déjà vu.

* * *

_If I get over ten reviews, we're looking at a triple update. Yes I know I'm mean, but if you've got the power why not use it. Well, they are reasons not too. Basically just the more reviews the more updates at a time :)_


	13. Chapter 12: Liking Luke

_I was playing around trying to bring out Edward's fatherly side. Then it hit me, why not me meet Luke?_

_Dislaimer: Don't own most of the characters._

_Oh and remember, over twelve reviews and a triple update :)_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Edward's POV

I heard the footsteps before I heard the knock. They were heavy, someone who was tall and muscular. I guessed by these and the wet dog scent that it was a werewolf. I was surprised that it was not Jacob, once you got passed the smell, you could identify each of their scents. Intrigued, I delved into the thoughts of the newcomer and a soft growl ripped through my teeth. It certainly was _not_ what I had expected. My Bella looked towards me in surprise.

"Who is it?" she asked but I ignored her and waited at the door for the knock, whoever it was had no idea we were vampires.

I wrenched the door open and there stood a tall teenage boy, over six feet with messy sandy hair. The beginnings of thick biceps were forming and he looked gangly. _Nearly a werewolf_ I thought to myself.

"Uh, hi," he said nervously. His voice was close to the same deepness that the older males had in La Push, it was smooth too.

"Yes?" I asked tensely, glaring at him

"Is Nessie here?" he said looking terrified. _Oh, god! Her father?_ he thought. You guessed right.

"Name?" I said, stopping a growl before it escaped, better not scare him too much although his thoughts were setting me on edge

"Luke sir," he replied. Good, at least he was polite, couldn't say the same for Jacob…

"Well why do you want to see her Luke?" I asked him, with no intention of letting him see her, but trying to find a way to make him leave without being too rude.  
Ness wouldn't be too happy and I couldn't put up with Jacob's anger when he found she was upset with me. Then again maybe he would agree with me, hell, he might even be more angry.

"Doesn't matter," he said quickly, my thoughts must have been too obvious on my face, "I'll speak to her at school."

And with that he practically sprinted down the stone path and back to La Push.

"Edward," Bella said disapproving, "You should of let him." A frown played upon her face, "It's called being nice," she said this time teasingly

"I like him," I said

"Of course you do, because he's not Jacob and there's no way he's going to be with Nessie," she said coming over and wrapping her arms around my chest, "But it's ok, I don't mind if you be a little overprotective now. Just not later…" she trailed off and I'm sure our thoughts were headed in the same direction, not later when she fell in love.

Just then Nessie came bounding out of her room. She brought along with her a joyful atmosphere; her thoughts were centred on the new guest. Renesmee just loved talking to people, so social. _Not good_ _for a vampire_, I thought and resisted the urge to laugh.

"Who's here? I swear I heard someone at the door," she frowned and waiting for a reply

"Nobody," I told her, it was true in a way, nobody I wanted to see.

"It was someone from La Push," Nessie announced, she could still smell the scent in the air

"Like I said nobody,"

She rolled her eyes, she bought it. "You're so sensitive," she muttered and returned to her room.

Bella just raised her eyebrows and unwrapped her arms, for once I didn't need to hear her thoughts. Her expression said it all '_that wasn't very nice_' and she flitted back to her book. I sighed; shouldn't I be dealing with this after seven years not five?  
_Huh, it's nearly six_, and for some reason I felt my breath hitch in my throat.  
Nessie was nearly all grown up.

* * *

_Don't forget the poll I put up on my profile, it's coming up soon in the story (hint, hint)._


	14. Chapter 13: What the Hell?

_I know I said I was waiting for the poll but I really felt like writing this chapter, so too bad. I'll keep it open to see everyone's views._

_Ironic that it's chapter thirteen...._

_The happy ending for two is coming soon. Sorry I had to say that, it rhymes. Well, sort of._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Luke's POV

One thing I love about Saturdays, no school. And the main thing I love about no school is more Renesmee.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

It was obvious that she wasn't into me, but it was getting harder to be around her without grabbing her into a hug. She was so adorable, like a little kid but somehow more mature. I couldn't explain it; I just knew I loved her.

I loved her and couldn't have her.

Well, I had a plan. And that included a lot of talking. I shuddered at the thought. It was a good thing I was coherent around her at least.

What I also loved about today was that it was another one of those rare, sunny days. My group of friends and her group of friends had sort of converged together. We now occupied a few tables that were pushed together, it was still a squeeze. As it was warm, we decided to venture down to the beach again, this time minus the surfing. It was more of soak up the sun thing.

The day had started like normal, normal as in my body still felt whole. It was only after lunch that I started to feel weird. At first, I thought it was something I ate but nothing there seemed to have the same affect on the others.

When I complained I saw Nessie's eyes widen and she glanced quickly at the forest nearby. But when I asked her what was wrong she just looked confused.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Harvey announced looking directly at Renesmee.

I had the feeling he was more interested in the scenery that would be provided than the actual water.

Naturally, Nessie jumped to her feet, "Sure, it's not every day that it's over fifty five,"

She seemed oddly excited that she would be in water, as if it was a relief.

I kept my expression blank as she pulled of her shirt, revealing her tiny frame. Others didn't. She looked oblivious, (or was just used to it) and kicked of her shorts. I swallowed and was careful not to look any more. I thanked God for baggy clothing.

As soon as I hit the water I felt like I was about to explode. Tremors rocked through my body and my head spun. I heard a tiny intake of breath. Even through the haze I realised my senses had somehow become sharper.

Renesmee was at my side in a second, "You better get out,"

"Are you ok?" I heard David ask

"I think I should sit down," I replied and tried to collapse onto the sand but a force pulled me up.

"No, I think we should get you some water," Nessie replied

I opened my eyes, without realising they were closed in the first place, and found that she was the force tugging me along.

"The water's that way," I said stupidly, pointing at the ocean behind us

"What's wrong?" a female voice vibrated in my head. The tremors increased.

"He's probably just dehydrated," Nessie assured the small crowd

"I wouldn't mind it if _she_ was my nurse," someone muttered

I started to laugh hysterically.

I was going to be alone with her when I was barely conscious. I saw her give me the oddest look and pulled me along a little faster. Soon we broke into the line of trees. I swear there was a bear next to her. Two bears, but that might have been my vision going haywire.

"Did I eat dynamite?" I wondered aloud as I felt the tiny particles of my being start to disintegrate.

* * *

_It is obvious what happened right?_

_Well sorry if you prefered him as a human. I'm going to try and keep him the same though._


	15. Chapter 14: Reality

_To all the people that have reviewed and added this to their favourites, thanks you so much! It's so exciting to see an email in your inbox _:)

_I know this chapter took a little longer than I usually upload but my computer has been malfunctioning. To make it up I uploaded twice today._

_Another thing, I know the chapters are short, with only one idea in it. But I know I would prefer a chapter to be uploaded quickly even if it was only two pages or something. So I figured that maybe other people would too. Plus I get really excited when I think of what is going to happen next and I just have to write it down._

_Contains a little swearing._

Chapter Fourteen

Sam's POV

We were on full alert, if Luke was spending time with other humans (and Renesmee) we had to be on guard. It helped that he would be near La Push, it gave us plenty of backup, though I doubted we would need it.

The others complained that I wanted so many people watching, but I was taking all the precaution I could with a half vampire around.

I remember thinking about taking off early on Saturday, he seemed fine and I'm sure since they were close to the forest that he would get there quickly if anything would happen. That's when I heard it.

Light footsteps walking quickly over the sounded followed by heavier ones. I knew in an instant it was them. I didn't even bother to think why he was laughing; I was focusing entirely of jumping in front of Nessie as soon as they hit the trees.

I could hear Embry tensing behind me, deciding to copy me. They hit the tree line and I saw tremors racking through Luke's body. He was doubled over in laughter. Suddenly he stopped. And glanced at us for a second then turned to Nessie and frowned. I could barely hear what he said before he phased over sudden howling. Jacob had phased.

_Where is she?_ He hissed flying towards us

_Right here, don't panic Jake. She's covered_ Embry replied calmly

_Tell her to get the hell out of there!_

Then new thoughts joined us.

_What the fuck_

_Calm down Luke_ I said gently

_It's ok_

He growled softly, then was taken aback by the sound

_Seriously, I don't think this is dehydration_

Embry barked a laugh, _It's not even close_

_I'm thinking I hit my head. People are actually talking inside my mind._

_You're taking this really well _I said, shocked.

_Considering you're a figment of my imagination, I still have no idea what you're talking about._

_Luke, open your eyes _Embry said

_Oh_ and then he howled _What the fucking hell are two fucking huge fucking wolves doing in front of me_

_And now it starts _Jacob muttered trotting back to us, satisfied that Renesmee was out of reach

_Make that three. Don't tell me I'm a wolf too._ He snorted then started to bang his head on the ground

_Wake up Luke_, wow this does not even hurt he said to himself.

_You are awake_

_Sam? _He recognised my voice _This is hilarious. My uncle the wolf. What's next Emily's a mermaid? You gotta love my imagination. So vivid._

_Luke stop thinking that you're dreaming_ Embry again

_Leave this to me ok guys? _Jacob said and before I could stop him, he picked up Luke with his teeth and threw him over ten meters.

_Whoa. Dude, where'd you learn that?_ He asked picking himself up again, _I'm pretty sure I've never seen that before. If you're my imagination, surely I would have seen that before._

_We're not your imagination Luke._ Jacob said rolling his eyes

_Ok, then tell me why you're wolves. Wait _Panic hit him _why the fuck am I a wolf?_

_You know the Quileute stories? _I intervened

_Stories?_ He asked momentarily distracted

_Legends of wolves_

_Yeah, a little _he flicked through distant thoughts of the legends he heard before his grandfather died.

My father.

_What If I told you they were real?_

There was silence as he processed this.

_The stories? _He asked again

_Yes_

_But that's what they are, just stories. Not real…_ he trailed off as we pushed our thoughts to him. Everything about being a wolf.

_All the stor, I mean legends, are true?_

_All of them_

_Ok then, so how do I get out of this?_

_You can't_

_I can't! _He said disbelievingly

_Nope, stuck with it for life. Or until you can stop phasing for a long time._

_Well that's easy then. I don't want this so I'll just never do it again. _

_It's not that simple_

_Why the fuck not?_

_Every emotion triggers it. You overact to everything. To stop phasing is like building stamina. It takes practice, lots of it. Hell, even I've only just started._

_You don't age until then_ he said slowly, picking out the though from Embry's head.

_You're taking this really well _I said, _most of us had a really hard time_

_You think this isn't hard. Take a load of this._

Suddenly an on-stream of thoughts and emotions that somehow he had been hiding at the back of his mind. I was overwhelmed by the intensity.

_Better?_

_Yes, _Jacob snorted, _I was starting to think I had been overreacting_

_How did you do that_ I asked

_I don't know, is it good?_

_Very. If you can keep that kind of self-control, you could go back into civilisation soon._

_You were planning to keep me locked up?_

_We can't expose who we are. Like Sam said, every emotion triggered it._

_Oh. _

_Hey Jake why can Sam and Luke hear you? Why can we hear them?_

We were stunned into silence. Luke listened quietly as we thought of possibilities.

_There are two packs?_

_A complication_ _Jacob_ explained, avoiding thoughts of Re-

He let out a growl as I said began to think it.

_No,_ he said

_Cool it_ Embry muttered

_I'm hungry_ Luke said suddenly

_Let me show you how to phase_ I said, thinking about what Emily would be cooking for lunch

I let him feel through my thoughts how to gather yourself into a human shape. Jacob followed me, showing him again. I a concentrating look come across his wolf features. He twisted up and appeared. Luke looked just as shocked as he did when he first realised he wasn't dreaming. Embry phased, drawing his attention back to the present and watching him.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked, frowning

Jacob pointed to shredded bits of clothing.

"They don't pop in and out of existence," Embry said, tugging on a pair of shorts

"Oh,"

"Phase back again. You can get more used to being in your wolf form. I'll run back with you to La Push so you can get some clothes," I offered.

I sighed once he had phased again.

"That was really easy," Embry said

Jacob grunted and turned away, probably going to find Renesmee.

The run back was silent, my thoughts were focused on his. Occasionally he would ask a question but mostly he was trying to figure everything out.

It didn't help his thoughts had a sub-conscious focus on Renesmee.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15: Sigh

_Short chapter I know, but I wanted to put this in to show that no, Nessie is not in love with Jacob. _

_Please don't kill me, patience (hint, hint)._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Jacob's POV

I raced back to the tree I had flung Nessie into, human. I wanted to be able to think freely, it wasn't time for Luke (I sneered the name in my head) to find out all of the truth.

"Can I come down?" she complained, already about to jump, "It's been so boring. I've had to talk to the birds,"

"Sure they didn't run away?" I muttered and she rolled her eyes

"Nothing was going to happen," she continued when she touched the ground

"Something could have happened," I growled

"Could have, but wouldn't have. You're so overprotective,"

"I don't want to lose you," I said quietly griping the tops of her shoulder gently

Nessie looked straight back into my eyes, the only colour that had ever shone for me, "You'll never lose me,"

It seemed like right now God would give me a break. I leaned in towards her and she parted her lips.

"Race you," she suddenly said, breaking away and laughing.

She shot off in the direction of Forks.

I felt like hitting my head on a tree. When was it my turn?

Sighing, I jogged back to the Cullen's. When I walked through the glass room, my thoughts were empty of what had happened a few minutes ago.

Bella's POV

"Nessie!" I cried and grabbed her in my arms as soon as she walked through the door

"Mum, quit strangling me,"

I let go, "Is everything ok?"

"Trust Jacob to tell everyone," she muttered

"Honey, Jacob's just doing what's best for you. You know that," I told her

"Whatever," she said and strolled over to the kitchen for food.

Sometimes I just wished she would hurry up and kiss Jake, it would make things so much easier. Then I imagined Edward's reaction and decided maybe not. I hoped that Edward would understand, it was supposed to happen. Everyone would be expecting it.

I frowned and thought of what had just happened. Not everyone. I imagined how they would tell him.

Poor Luke Uley.

* * *

_Reviews are my life._ _Just two more and a triple update shall arrive. _

_Before I can write/upload my next chapter, I need some funny pick up lines and/or flirtatious remarks _

_If you know any, please, please tell me. Oh and if it helps it's from a girl to a guy. Thanks _:)


	17. Chapter 16: Papers

_Ok peeps (I just love that word) a few people have said that the story sometimes gets a little confusing. I have a plan to fix this. I just get sudden bursts of creativeness and I have to write them down and as I write quickly some of the explanation disappears. _

_Disclaiming characters._

_We hit the twelve review mark so that means a triple update!_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Bella's POV

I should not be reading my daughter's diary. I should not be reading my daughter's diary.

I thought this to myself repeatedly as I approached Nessie's bedroom.

I hadn't even known she kept one until a few days ago when I had heard her writing something. But when I walked in to see what she was doing no paper was in sight. Why would she be hiding homework from me? I had thought nothing of it until yesterday when she had come home after Luke had phased. Poor Luke, another child doomed. Although I gathered, many of them liked it.

I had desperately wanted to know she was thinking and feeling but I didn't want to ask Edward. Nessie's head was her own; it would be unfair for me to ask her _father_ of all people. So, I tried talking to her. She just rolled her eyes and told me not to worry about her. Nevertheless, I did, my motherly instincts took over and I worried.

Her disappearing paper had only come back into mind last night. I had spent today thinking whether I should go and find that diary or not. My curiosity won over.

I opened the door quietly and slipped in. It was a mess, typical of a teenager. I looked for a paper scent. It had a strange one, a mix of wood and chemicals. I sniffed out a stack (probably a book) in her cupboard. It seemed a strange place to keep homework so I thought that must be where it was. Sure enough, under bags and shoes I found a plain black leather notebook.

_15 January _

_Dear Diary,_

_I received this book from Alice, one of her many birthday gifts, a few months back. I turned three, but I looked twelve. We had estimated that by my next birthday I would look fourteen. I don't really know what the whole big thing is about a diary. In movies and books, all teenagers have diaries. But seriously, it seems a waste. Today Toby Maskin told me, "you know you're really weird sometimes Ness," I nodded and laughed. More than you know Toby. I need to go; mom's calling me for dinner._

I guessed the shorter entries, with the dates far apart, where from when she was younger. I noticed that they grew longer, the handwriting turned from a neat child's print to an elegant flow. She seemed to start writing in it every day since she hit four (or fourteen/fifteen). They were very thoughtful and I was surprised how much she observed. She had figured out that there was something between Jacob and I. She had made the connection that we should be mortal enemies. Another thing that astounded me was the fact that she guessed that Jacob had imprinted on her. Jacob had insisted we shouldn't tell her, he wanted her to grow up with options. He didn't want her to feel like she was stuck with him. To my surprise Edward agreed.

_25 August_

_Diary,_

_I think I finally got it! The strange reactions to my 'admirers' (as Emmet put it), the over protectiveness and the way he followed us everywhere we moved. Jacob imprinted on me when I was a baby. It was so obvious, I feel stupid for being confused. There was no reason why he should follow us around, even if Mom was his best friend. It was because of me, because he had needed to be around me. I feel like laughing. I had always known, I guess, I had always thought of him as mine. I remember clearly, when Mom tried to attack him after she'd gone for her first hunt as a vampire. Seth had gotten in the way. I had felt glad that he did, then slightly horrified at myself for feeling so. I had always wondered why they had a fight. I now knew why. I was at a bonfire down at La Push when I figured this out. The elders were retelling the Quileute legends I knew so well. He started to talk about imprinting. I looked all the imprinters. Emily and Sam, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire (who was fast asleep). I then thought about how Claire was only a child still. I imagined what it would be like if Jacob had imprinted on me when I was a baby. I thought about how my life would be like. With a shock, I realised that it wouldn't be different. Quil was like a Jacob to Claire, a best friend and big brother. It was then I knew. I didn't say anything, they obviously didn't want me to know._

It continued to talk about how Harvey White had wolf whistled at her. Wow, she had known since she was four. I decided to keep the detail of her knowing about the imprinting to myself. I had lost track of what I was meant to be looking for. I quickly fanned through the pages until I reached the last entry.

_5 July_

_Diary,_

_I am a mess. A mess of confusion. Today Luke phased no surprise there. It was what happened when Jacob came to get me afterwards. I think something I had done gave the wrong intention. I swear he nearly kissed me. I don't know what I did, I hadn't raced into his arms or anything. The scary thing is I think he is in love with me. A guy doesn't say he doesn't want to lose you and then leans towards you, breathing heavily and looking deeply into your eyes, unless he loves you. Or wants to get in your pants on a regular basis so pretends he loves you. It depends on his morals, and I'm pretty sure Jacob wouldn't do that. It's bad enough with Luke and the whole male proportion of my school (Did I tell you someone actually grabbed my butt the other day? It was a senior too) but he's my best friend. I feel like screaming. Dad would then hear and would get suspicious about the happy little butterfly I was thinking of. I hope that I will hurry up and fall in love with him already. It would be very convenient._

At that point, a spasm of laughter hit me. It was exactly what I had been thinking a few days ago.

_But life never works out the way you want it right? The future is like this blank piece of paper, and we draw on lines and stuff, but sometimes the lines we draw aren't the ones we wanted. Guess what? We're stuck with it so we should just deal. I remember thinking life isn't fair, so make it fair. I know get that's not entirely possible._

_I should go; I think mom wants me to hunt with her today. Yes, I know, ew._

I heard Edward's running steps approaching the house and I quickly put the diary back and flew to the lounge, just in time for him to burst through the door.

"He's coming," he said simply, but I knew whom he meant.

Time to meet Luke.

Oh, shit.

* * *

_And that is a cliff hanger :)_

_Keep those reviews coming. _


	18. Chapter 17: Scents

_Sorry for those of you who wanted lots of fighting etc. between Luke and Jacob and Renesmee. It won't fit in with what the other chapters._

_Disclaimers state that I don't own the Cullens._

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Luke's POV

I was still debating the possibility of hitting my head a week after I had phased. The word still sounded strange. I wondered whether it was something you could ever get used to. Apparently, my 'self control' was nearly perfect. Sometimes it was hard to try and keep my emotions in check, I had almost snapped at Emily's son Timothy when I found him in my room, happily shredding up bits of my essay. Almost. Luckily, I had time to hide at the back of my head. Sam hoped the others could learn from my 'experience' with this. I seriously doubted this; I had been doing it all my life. It wasn't something that could be done easily.

I had been away from school for three weeks. I knew they would be talking; this was no cold. I wondered whether Renesmee believed them. As far as I knew, someone had managed to take her away before I phased. I shuddered to think what she would have thought to see huge wolves in the clearing. It then came as a surprise when Sam announced we had to see the Cullens. I hadn't even heard of them until he mentioned this. He seemed quite surprised. It didn't make sense, I had never seen them before in my life.

I was even more shocked to find out they were vampires. I remember the few tremors I had allowed to escape my control.

"We have to make sure we know which are Cullens and which aren't" Sam explained

"Why? Aren't they all the same?" I asked

"No. The Cullens are… different. They don't survive on human blood. They hunt animals, which is why they're eyes are gold not red,"

"So couldn't we just look at their eyes?" I couldn't imagine anyone wanted to find their scent, from the stories I had heard they smelt awful.

"When we patrol we won't always see them. We rely on our noses the most,"

"Oh. So how do we do this?"

"Basically you just stick your face as close as you can to them," Embry cut in

"Great," I said, "Let's go."

It was a quick run to the boundary line in wolf form. During that short space of time, Sam was telling me about their 'gifts'. I shuddered; one could actually read our minds.

They had arranged a place where we could cross the boundary lines in the middle of the forest.

I smelt them a few miles before I saw them. I felt like puking. It was a horrible, sweet scent- too sweet. Sickly. I whined.

_Get used to it. It gets worse._ Paul said

Great.

They came into view, standing in a line. There were eight of them, each paired up it seemed, by the way they were holding hands. A couple looked a little older than the rest, maybe in their mid twenties. The man was blond and looked compassionate. The woman by his side was a little bit more rounded and her hair was honey. From what I had been told, I guessed this was the doctor and his wife. They both seemed nice, an uncomfortable thing for a vampire to be. There was a tiny girl standing next to them with a tall man next to her. These looked a little younger, more like collage students. The girl was like a pixie, hardly over five feet with short dark hair that stuck out in all different directions. She seemed overly excited, almost jumping up and down. The man was blonde and was covered in crescents. They were everywhere, covering his whole body. I realised these where vampire teeth marks. I wondered what his story was. I hardly doubted the others had turned on him. I studied the next pair. A beautiful blonde-haired woman, her hair tumbling to her back in a gentle wave. The guy next to her resembled a bear. Tall and extremely muscular- even more so than us. The last pair were younger than the rest, about in their late teens. The woman was also very beautiful, brown hair that hung to her waist. I remembered her; she had come down to La Push one time. I started; a vampire had come to La Push. A vampire had crossed the boundary line and spent the whole afternoon with us. A vampire had hugged Nessie. I growled but let the anger slip away. The man next to her had untidy bronze hair, and had an uncanny resemblance to Nessie. In fact they looked they looked nearly the same. I couldn't help the thought slip into my head. What if she was one? But she couldn't be, her eyes were chocolate, these had golden eyes. It was hard to decide which was the most inhumanly beautiful, the blonde or the boy who looked like Nessie. I hated them all, it was natural, but I had to admit, they were beautiful.

An old memory came to view, the younger couple coming out of an aeroplane, followed by a huge man and beautiful little girl. I jolted. The younger couple were meeting the rest of the Cullens. I even knew their names, Edward and Bella. Then the little girl appeared. Renesmee.

I howled. Renesmee knew them. How did I forget this? She had fascinated me the whole time she was here for the wedding. I _knew_ that the bloodsuckers were her family. I had even questioned if she was one, a few minutes ago. I had even been to their house for God's sake, and spoken to him.

I just forgot.

_Calm down Luke_ Seth said, a little worried

_I'll kill them_

_You will not touch them Luke _an alpha order, heavy with power, came from Sam

Unwillingly I dropped to my knees. I knew Sam hated doing this to us, but I couldn't help but growl.

Edward (the name was more of a hiss) growled.

_Mind reading parasite_ Paul muttered.

So he had heard everything. Great.

"What's wrong?" his girlfriend (or wife?) asked

"He knows,"

She gasped a little and turned to me. I was shocked to see the sorrow in her eyes; 'sorry' they seemed to be saying.

"Edward shouldn't we?" The doctor one asked

"No," his reply was firm, "Afterwards."

The man nodded and spoke, "Hello, it's nice to see you all again,"

There was a murmur of insults, though with a tone of admiration. I understood they respected him.

_Hello Carlisle _Sam said, being the spokesperson

"We would like to introduce ourselves, to Luke," he asked turning to look at me

_Go ahead_

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," the motherly one smiled at me. Doctor pointed to the pixie and her mate, "This is Alice and Jasper," the shortie's eyes widened and she too smiled. Bite mark man, nodded slightly. "Rosalie and Emmet," the blonde sniffed slightly and the bear rubbed her back. "As I'm sure you know, this is Edward and Bella," Edward looked bemused, probably at my thoughts. Bella was still looking anxious.

_Luke doesn't feel like speaking_ Sam said, after a pause

"I'm sure he just needs time to, ah, get used to the idea,"

Paul snorted.

_We would appreciate if you would stand very still. It's easier for us, as I'm sure you recall._

"All to clearly," he said smiling

I hadn't thought how he could hear Sam's thoughts, until I noticed Edward was repeating everything under his breath.

I watched as they turned to statues as Sam walked in front of me, towards them. The smell grew worse.

_You can do this_ he encouraged and motioned for me to sniff Carlisle first.

Obediently I stuck my nose as close as I could without fainting. I could identify another scent underneath the vampire one. I realised this was probably what humans smelt.

I continued this down the line. When I got to Bella, I knew something was missing. Someone called Renesmee.

"We'd thought it be better if we waited until after," mind reader, answering my thought

_Before I went crazy_ I said

I saw the corners of his lips twitch

_I think he can handle it. Luke's done well so far _Sam told Carlisle

"If you think he's up to it,"

"He's up to it," Jasper said suddenly, I was confused, how would he know?

"Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions," Edward, answered again.

How could anyone stand him? He smiled again.

_Alice can see the future and Bella is a shield _Seth told me quickly

"Jacob," Edward called

That was weird, why was Jacob with Ness?

I heard Paul mutter something, it sounded like stupid hybrid.

I saw Jacob, tensed in a protective crouch, walk in front, joining Bella.

Then I saw her skip gracefully in behind him. She was even more beautiful, now that I could see with my wolf eyes.

I heard Edwards growl. What was he, he father?

Sam snorted.

What was with the sarcasm? Her eyes were focused on the light brown wolf nearby. That happened to be me. Nessie looked anxious, almost pleadingly, at me. I felt myself smile when our eyes connected. She now looked happy and returned my smile, with one much more dazzling. I realised what I was doing and controlled my expression again. I must have looked angry with myself because she laughed.

I only noticed that the rest were staring at us, then. Ignoring them, I trotted over to her, showing off a little. I sat on my haunches and I still wasn't eye level.

"I'm not that short," she muttered

I laughed then too, I kind of bark.

"Just get on with it," Mind reader said

I caught her scent. It smelt good. Really good. Only a little of the sickly sweet smell was underneath layers of lilac and strawberry. Edward grunted.

I pulled away, and saw Jacob trembling. Renesmee touched his arm and he stopped straight away. Weird.

"So have you done your homework?" she asked, casually

Everyone stared at her. I just nodded.

"Ok, because my dog ate it," she said

I rolled my eyes.

"No really," she insisted

Jacob laughed. I had a feeling she meant him.

Edward sighed, "Jacob, I think she actually needed that,"

He shrugged, "I was hungry,"

_We should go now_ Sam said suddenly

"Yes of course," Carlisle replied, "We don't want to keep you,"

_Nor do we_

I was surprised at the formal tone.

"Goodbye," Carlisle called as the pack retreated into the forest.

I would of stayed behind but I had a feeling it would end badly with Jacob and Edward around. I turned to follow but then I thought of something.

_Why does Nessie look so much like you? _I asked Edward.

I was sure vampires couldn't have children. Edward's face contorted. I think Bella could guess what I had asked because she looked at me kindly.

"Renesmee is a half vampire," she explained, "I had her when I was human,"

_Right_ I didn't want to get into specifics

Bella laughed reading my expression, "It's complicated,"

I nodded and ran out of the clearing.

Whoa. The fact only hit me miles away from the clearing. Renesmee had vampires for parents. I shuddered a little, looking through the memories of the pack of what had happened. I wasn't as disgusted as I think I was meant to be, going by the others thoughts.

But if you love someone, don't you take them as they are?

* * *

_So, um, you know that review button's pretty cool. I don't think this chapter was very good._

_Took a long time to upload, sorry, computer gone haywire._


	19. Chapter 18: No Changing

_Yes very short I know._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Bella's POV

I was amazed at how Luke's and Ness's relationship was still intact. Renesmee was ecstatic, much to Jacob's anger. He wasn't angry at her but at Luke. I think he was expecting Luke to disappear out the picture once he found out. When the pack had left he had growled something along the lines that he was going to make sure he didn't join his pack.

Apparently that both pack's minds were all connected because Luke had a choice or something. They hadn't known this because there had never been two packs before and Jacob hadn't been here when others had become werewolves. So it was up to Luke to choose who he wanted to pledge his alliance to. They expected the minds to un-connect then and things go back to normal. If it was ever normal.

School was out and I only saw Nessie when we had to hunt and in the early hours of the morning. She took to spending days at a time sleeping over at different people's houses at La Push. According to the brief conversation with Emily, Ness had made a lot of friends with the locals. I found Jacob at my house more than usual, as Nessie seemed to be ignoring him, or that was how he made it sound. But every night she came home (the few that she did) she would hug him and start talking and not stop until Edward forced her to sleep.

Sometimes Jacob reminded me of Edward, stubborn and muttering under his breath.

I wished again that Renesmee would just hurry up and kiss him.

* * *

_Reviewing time peeps. _


	20. Chapter 19: Luke's Confession

_One of the first main problems that arise in the story, aren't you excited? _

_Happy to say that I own at least one character here (Luke) but not happy to say I don't have any hold over the rest. The storyline is the only other thing that came from my head._

* * *

Chapter Ninteen

Luke's POV

It was Saturday and I had just wasted my morning at a movie. I wasted it by suffering the human dramas of my friends and by a movie that was completely boring. Finally, it was over, with a few more hours of daylight left.

We said goodbye to the group and headed off towards the forest, where I could phase and we could return quicker back to La Push. I was shitting myself the whole way, I knew I needed to tell her and although I was scared, I could only tell her like this. Away from everyone, her family (especially Edward) my family, our friends. Just away. Trust Nessie to notice my mood with her beautiful keen eyes, we were nearing the line of trees and the only stopping me from shaking was the fact that Nessie would be disappointed (oh how she had me twisted around her little finger). She gasped and burst out into trilling laughter.

"Look Luke! Mr Wood, over there!" she said between gasps and pointed to the left where sure enough our Government teacher stood. If I wasn't so nervous I would have laughed uncontrollably myself, he stood in the middle of the market square eating a sandwich.

First, it was funny that he was wearing the standard uniform of beige pants, collared shirt and tennis shoes but the way he was easting was hilarious. It was like he didn't chew or swallow, he kept stuffing the sandwich into his mouth, despite that it was overflowing already. The half-chewed food fell out of his mouth and onto the ground. He just kept going, I wondered why he wasn't thin- how was it possible to eat anything like that?

Renesmee frowned when all I managed was a weak smile. A minute later, we were in the safe confides of the forest. Nessie turned to me confusion lining every crease of her perfect face.

"Luke are you ok? You've been acting strange all day. First you completely ignored Stacy when she flirting with you, we both know how pretty she is," here she paused and wiggled her eyebrows at me, disappointed when I didn't respond. I couldn't help it, there was someone so much prettier than her and that was what I wanted. I felt pang of guilt, I hated making her feel sad. "And second, you barley even smiled when we saw Mr Wood being a toad. What has gotten into you?"

I knew now was the time, "Renesmee, I'm in love with you,"

She gasped and started to speak, I cut her off by pressing my hand to her mouth. She could have pulled away if she wanted, but she didn't, she was too shocked. I struggled to gather my thoughts and feelings and put them into words, it was distracting that it was _her_ lips against _my_ palm.

"The first time I met you I was fascinated by you. You were such a beautiful child, so intelligent, so dazzling. It wasn't love, you were younger than me, or so you said, it was more of a infatuation. You came back just three years later and there was no way that you were thirteen, like you were supposed to be. You claimed to be fifteen, insisting that I must of remembered wrong, that you were in fact twelve back when we met the first time. Deep down I knew I was right, but I didn't care, you had me captivated when you first spoke to me again. When you left the first time after the wedding, sure, I was disappointed, I was so interested in you. Now every time you leave it practically kills me. So I am one hundred percent sure that I love you," I pulled my hand away from her mouth and glanced up from my feet to her face.

I was shocked! So shocked to see a second of pain flash across her face, before it turned to anger. It confused me, why anger? I expected shock or sadness that she didn't feel the same, but anger? She looked as if she was ready to kill me, which I'm she would have been able to do. I don't think I could of attacked her.

"I HATE you Luke Uley and I never want to see you again!" she screamed, just about to run out of the clearing but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

I couldn't explain it, I was so furious and I wanted to hurt her. I was too wrapped up in my pain to realise this was the girl I loved, whether or not she loved me back.

"_You_ hate _me_?" I yelled back unbelievably, gripping her arms (leaving bruises if she her skin wasn't as hard), "I'm not the one who's running off crying. Do you know what you are Renesmee Cullen? Do you? You're a filthy, blood loving, murderer. Bloodsucker. Leach. Parasite."

With a sudden growl, she dug her nails into my arms forcing me to let go of her and she ran out of the clearing.

"Make sure you don't kill anyone's dog on the way home," I spat after her, knowing she would hear me. I only heard her crying when I phased, as the memory replayed in my head.

Phasing was a stupid, stupid idea. A chorus of voices churned in my head, all disapproving yet unable not to feel the hatred I felt. Stupid connected minds.

_What have you done Luke?_ Sam's voice was the strongest out of all of them.

Once I'd reached the other end of the forest, the side facing La Push I phased back. I was glad Sam hadn't ordered me not to phase back, although he did order me not to touch Renesmee Cullen. I phased just as the seeds of a plan began to form in my mind. Ah, silence at last. I was free of the angry voices telling me I did wrong; it didn't feel wrong to me. Or, I didn't let it. My mind was made up before I'd stepped out of the forest, Sam hadn't said anything about emotionally hurting the half-breed. I ran diagonally across through the forest toward the stench of vampire, I was slower in my human form but I couldn't risk letting anyone even get an inkling of an idea of what I was up to. I reached the stone house where the girl and her parents lived. I listened carefully, excellent. She was home alone. I crept round to Renesmee's window, it was open like I expected. Quickly so she wouldn't have time to shut the window I flew through it and into her room.

"Oh Luke!" she whispered, her eyes were red like she'd been crying, "I'm so sorry!"

Try as I might, her words still had an effect on me. I felt like wrapping her up in my arms and crooning her name. Her puffy eyes made her even more adorable. Then I remembered the pain and stopped, backing away from her.

Realising that she was not forgiven to a degree, she walked over to a white dresser and turned her back on me, placing both hands on the top as if she was steadying herself. I walked over to stand on her right, her expression was wistful, as if she wanted to do something but couldn't.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked, a little less angry because she looked so vulnerable.

She took a shuddering breath, she looked close to crying again, "I more hate myself," she said in a whisper and I was taken aback, "I can't love you Luke, even if I did, it would be impossible. It couldn't last, it couldn't live. There was never a chance Luke, never a chance for me to choose who to love." My eyes widened, _arranged marriage? _I thought for a second before she continued, "I don't mind, I guess it makes it so much easier, to find the one you will be happiest with. Even if I did mind, I don't think I would be able to resist the amount of power it has. Luke, I can't love you and you can't love me. I would never love you and you should never love me, because Jacob Black imprinted on me."The words crashed down on me, _Jacob Black imprinted on me_. I growled soft but menacing, my hand shook and vision tinged with red. The girl realised what was happening and jumped out of the way, as I strode past her to the window.

She looked anguished and upset as she whispered my name, "Luke," with tears coming down her face. She stood at the window and watched me transform and run away.

Bella's POV

I raced towards the house as soon as Alice approached me. I remember the exact words.

"_A wolf is coming to see Nessie, her future just blurred even more so than usual." Alice told me apathetic, and then frowned. "Bella, I think you should go check on her, once he leaves, I see her as an emotional wreck,"_

I fly by, barley enjoying the wind on my face, as I normally do. What if it was not, like Alice assumed, a he but in fact a she? Was it Leah coming down to yell at Nessie for the pain she didn't know she was inflicting on Jacob? She had certainly done it before to me in Jacob's defence as I remember through muggy human memories. As I reached the house I decided it probably wasn't Leah, she could be tough (hell she'd been through a lot) but her heart was in the right place and I don't think she would lecture Nessie because she simply didn't know how much emotional pain Jacob was in. I rushed through the house but I paused hesitantly at her door, I heard voices. I realised Alice's vision wouldn't of had come true yet, only a two seconds had passed since she started to talk. I focused and heard Nessie whisper "Luke" she sounded upset. I heard the shimmering as he phased and ran away with a continuous growl. I opened the door ajar and found Nessie staring out the window, her shoulders hunched up like she was about to cry.

"Renesmee darling, what's wrong?" I asked walking over to her and turning her around

"Luke," she said in a strangled voice and I hugged her tight. She showed me their fight in the forest and a few moments before. I winced along with her when he called insults after her.

I sighed, and a slight feel of déjà- vu covered me. I remembered the complicated triangle relationship I had shared with Edward and Jacob. It wasn't quite the same, I had loved both of them, where here although she didn't love either of them (yet), there was one she couldn't live without. I had also had one I couldn't exist without his presence in my life. Edward, my, Edward.

Suddenly Renesmee wrenched herself out of my grip and with new sobs racking her tiny frame she jumped out of the window, shot up a tree and ran away. I let her go, knowing she would work it out. I suddenly felt weary, shocked numb that our always-bubbly Nessie was flooded with tears. I felt the tearless crying start just as Edward's arms wrapped around me.


	21. Chapter 20: First Kiss

_Guess what, it's Jacob's turn_ :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters_

_Because it took a while to upload the other chapters, I've done this one quickly._

* * *

Chapter 20

Jacob's POV

I was frantic with worry, where the hell could she be? Bella had told me not to worry; she would come back when she calmed down. But I don't think Bella, quite got how much pain that stupid idiot had caused her. With a shock I realised this was kind of, what happened five years ago. It was different though, back then there had been two possible outcomes, two outcomes which could have happened. Now there weren't, only one outcome and that was with Ness and I together, not her and Luke. I truly understood the bond of adoration and love between imprintees. Even if the other didn't feel the same yet. It was impossible and stupid to try to deny that our futures, our destinies (I'd never thought I would be sounding so corny) were meant to be together. I knew Renesmee would be in pain and I needed to fine her and hold her, comfort her, tell her it would be ok. Even if it wasn't they way I wanted to hold her but as a big brother, a best friend, the way she still thought of me. I checked everywhere, both of the Cullen's houses, Charlie's, my house. I was about to scale every park and shop in Fork's when the pull to my universe tugged towards First Beach. I followed it eagerly, knowing that it would be wrong.

I saw her from a distance; she looked like a speck, impossible even for vampire eyes to distinguish whether it was her. I knew because my arms tingled for her tiny frame and my head spun. She had that control on me, no matter the distance between us; I just had to lay eyes on her. They were a few humans around, enough to notice if I raced towards her, faster than a human could run. I started in her direction, along the shore, at quick pace, slightly faster than an average person could walk, but I doubted their weak eyes could see. After a long time (or was it just a few minutes?) I was standing just three feet from her. She knew I was there but she didn't look up when she nearly walked into my chest, she just turned and walked right (her left), close to the patch of sand that was deserted. I ran past her and planted myself firmly in front of her. She was trapped between the life guards shed and the line of trees into the forest. She knew if she went into the forest, I would phase and she would be stopped. I felt angry until I realised she was crying and my heart melted, it took all my willpower not to scoop her up into my arms. I need to wait until she came to me. I watched sobs rack her body, the tears fall onto the sand. We stood there for a while, me standing in front my hands balled up into fists and her huddled into herself, crossing her arms. It brought back painful memories of another time, before my goddess had been born.

After a minute of this, she wailed "Oh Jacob!" and flung herself into my open arms. Finally the burning had stopped, she was in my arms, but this wasn't enough my body demanded.

Every piece of me burned with desire to hold her closer, caress her face and never let go. I fought with myself as I let Nessie soak my shirt with salty tears. Then she stopped crying and the burning increased until I felt like shaking her with the amount of love I felt. Nessie lifted her head and suddenly my heart stopped, the burning felt like I was blistering, my air supply cut off. But each of these changes suddenly felt good, the burning was a tingling, the last scent I had inhaled stayed within me -_her_ scent, my heart stopping meant that I couldn't feel my circulation being cut off when her arms were too tight. She lifted her head and slowly reached up on her toes the same times I bent my head to hers. The moment was perfect; it was natural, comfortable and inviting. My lips met hers in perfect timing, they moved together like a well-rehearsed dance. I cupped her face, pulling her closer to me, she didn't resist. She twisted her fingers through my hair, willing herself to be closer. Pausing for a breath, our faces barley apart, I looked into her chocolate eyes and found her looking back into mine a smile upon her face.

"I love you," she whispered, her expression turned into a delighted surprise, as if she didn't know it until she said.

My heart thudded erratically- it had re-started itself. "I have loved you for a lot longer," I told her and pressed my lips to the crease in her forehead. I moved them down to the side of her face and along her jaw before our lips continued their perfect dance.

* * *

_Know we just have the little problem of Luke…_


	22. Chapter 21: One Chance

_A short entry, but there's something seriously wrong with my computer, making it hard to write._

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Diary's POV

_Diary,_

_I think I am in love. _

_His name is Jacob Black._

_I just kissed him._

_I'm also seriously starting to doubt that Jacob imprinted on me. I mean, how can someone like Jake fall in love with me?_

_And if he didn't imprint on me, how the hell can a vampire (well, half vampire) fall in love with a werewolf?_

_That's going to cause some problems._

_You know what, I don't care, at least I tried. After all, you've only got one chance at forever._

* * *

_Yay, italics for the whole chapter._


	23. Chapter 22: Alice's Ploy

_A wanted to identify Renesmee's and Jacob's relationship with a bit of humour. That probably means I was avoiding something I needed to do, like homework._

_I don't own any of the characters here, just the plot. No harm intended etc._

_I'm afraid to say things go downward soon._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella's POV

Alice gave a very audible sign and flopped down onto the matching cream couch opposite us. Edward didn't glance up from his book, knowing the source of her complaints already. Jasper, feeling her emotions in the room gave a small smile. Even Emmett tore his gaze away from Rosalie's with a expression of 'this is going to be entertaining'. I rose by eyebrows at the little dramatic doll in front of me. Satisfied that she had everyone's attention she began her rant.

"I've tried everything!" she moaned, "Shopping, designer clothes, clothes _designed_ for her, haircuts, new shoes, expensive shoes, fast cars, fancy cars, new jewellery, antique jewellery, parties, nightclubs (here Edwards scowled at Alice but she continued like nothing happened) everything to try and get her away from that _dog_." I bit back a smile; it was the harshest word Alice had used for Jacob in a long time. "Nothing interests her anymore, all she cares about it being with _him_. I bet if I mentioned he was coming she would rise to the occasion. But no, of course he's never going to come." She sniffed and settled down into the couch, "I wouldn't want him to come either."

"Stupid mutt," Rose agreed and meant it

"So what's the problem Alice? Why does it bother you so much?" I scowled at Emmett, he knew exactly what Alice was aiming for and he wasn't making it any easier to escape from

"It's so _boring_. I have nothing to do. No-one to shop with," with this she pouted, "Bella is always so negative about clothes and jewellery and cars. There's no-one to do anything with."

"What am I chopped liver?" Rosalie asked playing along, I cast her a frown too

"But you're always so busy with Emmett. You never have any time for me anymore."

It was true, Rose and Emmett had picked up their habits again, as Edward put it. It was sickening to stand within a one-mile radius of them. And how Emmett had complained about Edward and I in the beginning, I was quite sure we weren't as audible.

"Alice, instead of pretending to be depressed for a while longer, why don't you just tell me whether or not I agree to shop with you?" I said grumpily

"Oh ok," she brightened visibly, " Well of course you come with me. I'm too hard to resist."

I turned to Edward, "Is she telling the truth?" I said suspicious, he smiled and nodded in response

"Fine, let's go," I said grudgingly

Alice moaned, "Oh Bella please, please, please, don't make me been seen with you in public like _that_,"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I glanced down, demin jeans and a red tank top.

"Please let me show you some of the more appealing items of clothing in your wardrobe,"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Alice, I will kill you if its anything shorter than knee-length and anything lower then here," I opened my eyes and motioned just below my collarbone.

"Ugh! Fine, I'm sure I've got something that restricting, "and with one bound she was at the door

"See you later," I mumbled and followed Alice. Now _I _was the one depressed.

As much as I wouldn't want to admit it, I had small piece of happiness, as Alice chatted about running over to a larger city for some of the more larger outlets. I was more content than anything, at least I was making her happy. And I did need new shoes.

* * *

_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added this story to your favourites or alerts. _


	24. Chapter 23: Escape Route

_

* * *

_

It's hard to write long chapters as I said before, my computer isn't being nice. So sorry for the short chapters.

_Violence doesn't solve the answer. Or at least sometimes it doesn't._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

Luke's POV

My life couldn't get any worse. The girl I loved was a waste of time and I was in a heap of trouble. The pack wasn't something I was looking forward to dealing with. I don't remember if the voices had been yelling at me when I raced through the forest after I left vampire mini mansion. I don't remember phasing and I certainly don't remember making the decision to walk back to Emily's. I guess I had to sleep somewhere. I wasn't taking any notice of the people around me until I found myself on the street where the house was. I saw a girl standing on the front porch about to ring the doorbell.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently

The girl jumped and whirled around, "Oh!" she said and blushed

I glowered at her

"Um, I'm campaigning for a fundraiser," she explained and stepped hesitantly towards me, holding out a blue sheet

I closed the distance between us in seconds and stood before her, towering over. She looked frightened.

"And?" I said grabbing the sheet out of her hands

"Don't suppose you want to help out," she said weakly

And then I looked straight at her for the first time. I froze. She was short and thin, her russet skin smooth. Her black hair fell to her shoulders, dead straight. I studied her heart shaped face, the straight features and full lips. My breath caught at her eyes, they were a deep blue, soft and warm, entirely different from the traditional brown. I watched as she blinked, her eyelashes brushed against her cheek slightly. Even under baggy clothing, you could see she had a figure.

"What's your name," I whispered

I watched as surprise flickered over her features from my mood change, "Ingrid,"

I smiled at her, "Of course I'll help,"

"Really?" she sounded hopefully

"Why don't you come inside," I offered

"Uh, ok," she breathed, still confused

I walked back up the front steps and as I opened the door, I grabbed her hand. It was lost in mine. Ingrid froze for a second, then smiled and relaxed.  
My life couldn't get any better.

I found Jacob watching Renesmee sleep that night. I wasn't sure whether or not this was a good idea but I didn't care. I was coming to apologize. I had no reason to hold a grudge, I had everything.

* * *

_Sorry to those who thought that there was going to be a massive fight or something. I just thought it would be better to give them a happy ending for a little while. The 'aw, crap' stuff comes later. In otherwords this is not the end._


	25. Chapter 24: Convenience

_My computers being fixed soon, so no more short chapters._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullens or La Push people. I just use them like puppets._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Jacob's POV

She looked like an angel. I watched her breath in and out, as she slept. Nothing was as beautiful as Renesmee curled up on her pillow. I resisted the urge to wrap her in my arms. I didn't want to wake her. It was because I was so absorbed in watching, that I didn't hear Luke come in.

"Jacob?" he said nervously

I turned around and growled softly.

He held up his hands, "I'm not going to attack!"

I eyed him warily. Where was Edward when you needed him?

"Please," he asked

"What?" I managed to spit out.

I glanced back at Nessie, I didn't want her to wake up with _him_ there, she had been through enough pain.

"I want to apologise," he told me looking down at the floor.

What the hell?

"I was angry, and I did stuff that I shouldn't have," he continued

"No kidding," I muttered

"I suppose I should be saying this to her but since she's not awake," Luke shrugged, "You'll do."

What was I, the mouthpiece?

"You can go," I said curtly and turned back to the bed

Of course, he didn't leave. I sighed and tried my hardest to ignore him. But come on, this guy was probably looking at her too.

"I wonder," he murmured

"What?" I snapped

"I wonder if imprinting is just something for convenience,"

"You're crazy," I said

"No really, what if it's not for stronger wolves or whatever. You imprinted on Renesmee and that sorted the problem of Bella. Sam imprinted on Emily, because it would be a little hard if it were two werewolves in love, if he was still with Leah. And now,"

"Now?"

He shrugged and looked slightly awkward. Then I saw it in his eyes. Oh.

"You imprinted," I said simply

"Yes,"

"Good,"

Luke grinned, "I know. Well I should go,"

"Yeah, you should,"

He chuckled, "Bye Jacob,"

"Bye," I muttered

Convenience eh? I had to admit, it did seem very convenient right now.

* * *

_Yay for Luke. Problem solved, happy ending etc. Now let me think of how to ruin it :)_


	26. Chapter 25: Visitors

_Computer's going in for service next week so my last updates will be tomorow (Sunday). I'm only getting it back next Saturday so don't check for an upadte everyday next week. _

_Dislaimer: I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does._

_I'm sure most of you know that Daddy's Little Canibal was killed by a drunk driver car accident. So this chapter is for her, RIP._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Jacob's POV

I replayed the scene repeatedly in my head. I couldn't help it, much to the pack's discomfort. They weren't used to thinking of her that way, they didn't want to think of her like that at all. They were perfectly happy to continue thinking off her as an innocent little girl. I was perfectly happy for them to continue thinking that way. I wanted Nessie to myself. This couldn't be helped, so the pack had to keep on trying to block the images that popped into my mind at random intervals. I was surprised that at some of the stuff I thought of, I mean we had only kissed, really kissed, once. All the other times they were just quick, sweet pecks before disapproving family members saw. Only Quil could really understand, well the stuff about the sudden thoughts. I sure as hell hoped he wasn't thinking about Claire that way, she was only nine for God's sake. I waited for the rest of the pack to assemble (Leah wasn't coming down until tomorrow and Embry was still running towards us) and for Sam and his pack to meet us. Luckily it was only guys who would hear, I did feel sorry Leah having to feel like that about a girl, it was like a massive sense of gender confusion.

I was currently thinking about when I'd dropped her off at school a few minutes ago.

I parked the car in the crowded car park and waited for her to get out before I could drive up to La Push where Sam had requested an urgent meeting.

She leaned over to peck me on the cheek but I turned my head and she got my lips instead. She laughed and whacked my arm playfully.

"Bye Jake,"

"I love you," I told her before she stepped out

"I know you do," she said and hoisted her bag on her shoulder and climbed out

I watched as she waved and headed over to her friends who were looking at me very suspicious. I remembered the tinted windows. They were probably wondering who had called out I love you.

"Who's in the car?" sure enough, a brunette (Tessa I think) asked

"Oh, a friend," she replied casually

"Boyfriend," she muttered and Renesmee just smiled

_Yo Jake, snap out of it man! _Seth whined

_Sam's nearly here_ Embry called, arriving at last _I smelt him just as I got here_

_Good, whatever it is that he wanted us for it better be worthwhile_ I grumbled

_Sorry, don't want to waste your time Jakey _Embry taunted me and nudged Quil with his nose

They both snickered at some past joke _What? What were you saying about us?_ I asked annoyed

_Nothing_ Embry said coolly

_Thanks so much guys_ I said sarcastic and turned to face the approaching pack

_Aw, don't feel bad Jake, I'm sure if at least one other imprints we'll get used to it_ Seth, trying to be comforting was being annoying

_Shut up Seth!_ A chorus of three voices thought

_Zipping it_

_Hey Sam,_ Seth called

_He won't be able to hear you_ I told him _Now that Luke's joined his pack_

_Oh yeah_

_Sam_ I greeted

_Hello Jacob_ I was anxious about his serious tone_ We've caught a scent on patrol_

_Vampire? _I asked

_Yes_

_Then why the urgency_ I said a little angry

_We followed it to make sure they weren't hunting on the Reservation_ he continued _They didn't know our scent, so they talked freely. It turns out they're part of the Voultri_

A low hiss ran through the clearing

_What does this mean?_ I moaned

_They're watching the Cullens_

Red tinged my vision and I howled

_Cool it Jacob_ Quil warned

I saw anger line Sam's face, _We didn't attack as there is no reason._

_You didn't attack vampire that are a threat_ I told him as if he was stupid

_There is no threat. They didn't say exactly what they're here for. I've called this meeting because we need to double up on the patrol. No gaps, listen to their conversation, find out what they're here for._

_No kidding_ I snorted

_Please Jacob, don't attack. Who knows, maybe they're visiting the Cullens_

_And not tell us? _

_We can't be sure. Do you think you could tell the Cullens? We'll Patrol La Push._

_Yes_ I

_Goodbye Jacob_ he replied and I watched as the ran out of the clearing back to La Push

_Are you ok?_ Seth asked

_Aw, Seth_ Quil and Embry moaned

_I'll patrol first_ he offered quickly and shot away

_Go with him_ I sighed

I stood alone in the clearing for a second and then phased. Just as I was about to pull out my cell phone it rang. Checking the caller ID I saw it was Edward.

"Alice had a vision," a dead voice told me

The line went dead.

* * *

_Oh dear. Click that green button below, it's talking to you._


	27. Chapter 26: Dead

_Ok, here is a chapter called twenty six. It include characters that I have no possession of._

_Yes it is very sad._

_And this will be a cliff-hanger._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella's POV

I stood staring out the window seeing nothing. I wondered what I looked like for a minute then remembered there was no reason to care. I heard Alice whispering with Carlisle, with matching expressions of urgency. Jasper and Emmett were arguing about plans of attack. Rosalie and Esme were sitting in the library. Jacob had taken Renesmee as soon as he arrived at the house and all had been explained. I had no idea where they had gone. Edward was next to me talking into his cell phone. I figured he was calling our friends and allies. I knew most would come, even if it were just for Renesmee. She had won everyone' s heart. I also knew that we didn't stand a chance. There was no evidence that what they were going to convict us of, was not harmful. It had never happened before.

I heard a car turn off into the driveway and groaned silently. I could not deal with Charlie right now. I realised it was not just Charlie but Jacob and Nessie too. The crunching of gravel stopped as Jacob opened the door, not even bothering to knock. Something like that should have pissed the hell out of Rose.

"Bella?" Charlie asked anxiously

"Here dad,' I croaked

"What's going on? Jacob said that something was wrong,"

I then turned to him and saw horror cross over his face as he saw my eyes. They were empty.

"They're coming," I whispered

Then I started to cry. Charlie knew something was very wrong and gave me an awkward hug.

"It'll be ok," he said weakly, nothing scared Charlie like the waterworks. Even if there wasn't any water.

"Grandpa why don't you go to Carlisle?" Renesmee offered

"Ok," he agreed and went to join them

I wasn't sure how much they explained to him, but I guess he got the idea.

Nessie hugged me tightly and then Edward.

"How long?" Jacob asked Edward without emotion

"Two days,"

He nodded and then glanced at Nessie before looking at Edward again.

"Fine," Edward snapped, answering some though of Jacob's.

Jacob took Nessie hand and led her back out the house.

"This is all my fault," she whispered

"No it's not," Jacob said firmly before kissing her roughly.

Again, no one cared.

"Two days," I repeated

I stared at Edward. He stared back. We truly looked like dead creatures.

In just two days, they were coming to take my Renesmee away because she wasn't allowed to be in love.

I felt like laughing.

* * *

_I know I didn't say exactly why the Volturi are coming, but it adds to the suspense._

_Reviews are lovely ways to clog up my inbox._


	28. Chapter 27: Mist

_Got my computer back, all fixed up. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters_

* * *

Twenty Seven

Bella's POV

"Ah, she has many talents," Siobhan repeated for the tenth time in three days.

On arrival of our allies, Renesmee had fallen back into the innocent child, although her body said otherwise. Shock was common among those not expecting her growth spurt. I think they still pictured her as a baby, and cooed at her a bit. I don't think she liked that at all. Hence, Jacob didn't either. Jacob had become more withdrawn as soon as our guests had arrived. He mumbled about stinking bloodsuckers and had said nothing else. Only Renesmee was able to get a decent conversation out of him. I gathered from what I could hear, he had blamed the whole thing on himself.

"You were too young," he said frowning and glaring at the floor

"I'm not a child," she replied softly

"Ness, please, you're not even fully grown. If I hadn't forced this on you-"

"You didn't force anything on me. It was my choice, and they'll just have to deal with it," she cut in

"There never was a choice," Jacob told her coldly

"Sorry if you wanted a choice. Sorry if you wanted someone else," she replied, sounding hurt

"You're angry at me," he said, snapping out of his bad mood and lifting up her chin, worried.

"Yes I am! You're killing me with your stupid bad moods,"

"Me?" he looked so shocked that a small smile appeared on her face

"Yes you,' she smiled again and buried her head in his chest

"Shhh. It's going to be ok," he soothed, rubbing her back.

I turned away from their conversation to find Edward. He was over by his piano, fingers trailing over the keys. He hadn't played since Alice's vision. I wandered over to him and pulled his hands of the piano.

"Edward, play something,"

"No," his voice was empty

"Please?" I begged and with a groan, he sat on the stool and placed his hands on top.

A sad melody chimed out, with dips of low notes, and raises of high ones. It was so wistful and slow that I knew it was meant for this moment.

"Oh Edward," I cried and wrapped my arms around him

Edward returned the embrace and put his head in my hair. We rocked back and forth for a few seconds before we were interrupted by a polite little cough. I ignored the sarcasm and turned to Emmett who was looking slightly amused, but not happy enough to make a joke. That was very unusual for him.

"Shall we go?" Emmet asked motioning to the front door

"Yes," Edward replied simply and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the house

Time to plan.

We had (well Jasper had) decided to practice fighting together, vampires and wolves. I ran at a slower pace than Edward did so that I could have some alone time, whilst we ran to the clearing where we were meeting. I arrived second last with Esme behind me, to find an ensemble of twenty or so wolves standing opposite. I swallowed; something not necessary in vampire form.

"Hello Sam," Edward greeted

As most meetings between us with them in wolf form, Sam represented the wolves and Edward represented us.

"We thank you again for helping us,"

I saw determination cross Sam's features; he must be thinking about the pack's duty to protect humans.

Edward nodded and turned to Jacob, "Sam would like you to join them,"

Jacob said nothing but shook his head, jaw taut. I saw his hand tighten around Renesmee's. Seth howled softly but was silenced by a glance from Sam.

"Should we get started then?"

On an unheard command, the pack walked forward to see us better. Jasper now stepped forward, grinning. Finding fighting enjoyable was something I could never find understand.

"I'm sure you recall how to fight newborns?" he asked

A few members of the pack nodded.

"Well this is a whole lot different. We're up against trained fighters like Felix, and against shields like Renata. But I'm sure she would be no match for Bella," he paused to smile at me, "This is something we've never faced. We can't make them listen, they're here to kill. They_ won't_ be surprised like last time."

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who thought of Alice's vision, which proved this.

_Mist swirled around the clearing. Black and red caps stood in solid formation. Invincible, gloating smiles pressed upon each pale face. Hands clawed and they advanced. Aro's eyes focused on two tiny figures off centre. A russet wolf growling in front with a tall object crouched. Screeching metal._

And then a very small gasp sounded. Alice fell to the ground, head in her hands. Edward froze next to me, his face twisted. A chuckle echoed through the clearing.

The mist picked up.

* * *

_I've put a poll up on my profile relating to updates. Please check it out and vote, it really only affects readers as I don't mind either outcome. Thanks a lot._


	29. Chapter 28: Words

_According to the vote I put up, the majority of you wanted long and weekly updates, so here is a longish and weekly update. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight Saga_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella's POV

"Ahh, Cullens. It has been too long," Aro's cheerful voice echoed through the silent clearing.

The noise reached fever pitch; hisses, howling and growls. Angered instantly, I pushed my shield out, protecting all of my loved ones. I included all the wolves as well, not just the alphas, I was not taking any precautions. I would protect their minds as long as I existed.

"Now, that is not a way to greet guests," he scolded

It was clear that he thought himself invincible. His case was rock solid, nothing could break it down.

"Your term of guests is stretched," Carlisle managed to say in a polite voice

"As I see from your display of friendliness,"

All the while, I watched, as the guard filed in, followed by what appeared to be witnesses, the wives positing them at the back. It was the night in this very clearing five years ago, all over again. Except this time, we were the ones sorely outnumbered

I heard a whisper in Jacob's husky voice, and an image of our side (wolves and allies) standing in formation, ready for attack, came into mind. I assumed this was Renesmee as it held a clear purpose in them. I followed Edward to the middle of our formation, Renesmee on my left, Edward on my right. Carlisle and Esme were next to him with Rose and Emmet afterwards. Tanya's strawberry blond curls bouncing as her body shook in anger. I only had time to see Jasper flit in front of Alice, who was next to Jacob and Nessie, before Aro spoke again.

"My Renesmee, how you've grown," he said, smiling

I wasn't the only one who noticed him calling her his.

She nodded at him, her face expressionless. Jacob clutched her hand tighter.

Aro looked disappointed, "It seems I might as well get to the point."

"Instead of wasting our time, that would be preferable," Emmet surprised me by speaking aloud.

I saw Felix's muscles flex when he eyed Emmet. Of course, he was standing with Jane and Alec, flanking them with Demetri. My jaw tightened as I saw Jane. Her face showed the feeling was mutual.

"It has come to our attention that a relationship has sprung up," he looked purposefully at Renesmee and Jacob, "Normally, we embrace love with acceptance, as our kind have emotions to the extreme. However, the problem here is that they are not of our kind. They are of kinds we know little about, hybrids. A half vampire and a shape shifter. There will come a time where they will think of their future. How they will survive for the next hundred years. How they will be a _family_."

I groaned internally, the Volturi's point was becoming clear. Periods were something Renesmee had to face as well. She was all too compatible for a child.

"As we know nothing of their kind, as stated before," Aro continued, his milky red eyes bright with anticipation, "We will in turn, know nothing about a child they will produce. How can we know this child will turn out? We cannot know, as nothing like this has happened before. Imprinting, as these wolves call it, is bond of true love, gravity revolves around the imprints. I believe it is finding your soul mate, a kind of shortcut if you like. It seems that the Cullen's are fond of experimenting with different species. Perhaps they are curious of the outcome?"

I felt sick, hearing him talk about us as if we were some time of scientists. As I was so zoned in on any sign of attack, I was unaware of Edwards confounded expression. Just before I could ask him what was wrong, Aro began again.

"This child will have unknown outcomes, it could expose not just us but shape shifters as well, to humans. It will not only throw our world into havoc but humans too as they are becoming more dependent on scientific explanations," he then turned to the mass of witnesses, "My friends, can we let the Cullen's live on, and in time, create something never seen before? Can we let them put not just our existence at risk, for the sake of one relationship? This relationship, we do not even know much about. Can we let them be?" His firing of questions left us stunned and silence entered the clearing

Finally, a tall, red haired woman spoke up from the witnesses, "I believe we should not leave anything to risk. I say we should prohibit this love. Make them spend their days apart,"

A murmur ran through the witnesses and I saw a few nod their heads. I ground my teeth together.

"I too, think we should not have risks," a blond haired man said, "But let them be together, but if they make a child, then we should prosecute them."

"I agree with my mate," the woman beside him answered, flashing a shy smile at Renesmee and Jacob, catching me off guard, "It seems fair, they won't be endangering us if they continue together without child."

This seemed to bring out everyone's thoughts, as choruses of agreements or disagreements burst out. After listening to everyone, Aro nodded to himself and then looked at Marcus and Cauis in turn.

"We have much to discuss," he said simply and turned his back on us

A rush of angry whispers broke from us. Most clear was Edward's frustration.

"They have some kind of resistance towards me. Like their own shield, I cannot read any of them, and I can tell none of the others can feel them either,"

"What does this mean for us Edward?" Carlisle asked, walking briskly towards us, Esme in tow.

Edward said nothing but his expression told all. He was dead.

The Volturi's discussion seemed to reaching the climax as the volume rose. Our punishment was close. "Oh mom!" Nessie wailed, ramming into me

"Shhh," I soothed her, returning her hug.

She then moved onto to hug everyone else. Jacob, for once, was not with her but chose to stay with Edward and me.

"What hope is there," he asked without emotion

"Slight," Edward answered and turned to kiss me passionately.

Off guard, it took sixteenth of a second for me to respond. When I emerged, I saw all other couples embracing and shaking hands with other vampires. Even the wolves were nodding at everyone. Jacob came to stand in the middle of our assembly with Renesmee.

Aro turned around.

"After much discussion, we have come to a conclusion. Unfortunately, we cannot ignore this crime. The Cullen's have defied us once to many times. First with Bella, as human, knowing about our existence. Despite our warnings, she only managed to fulfil her options on the pain of death. Secondly with their attack on a newborn army. They formed an alliance without our consent, with mortal enemies and proceeded to destroy them without permission. They also created something we had never heard of, and it is because of this hybrid that we are here today. Renesmee Cullen is something with unknown depth, and if she bear child, something far more terrible. So nay, we will not let this pass. It has also come to our attention that the Cullen's were counted as friends before the human Bella came. Maybe the source of the problem is Bella, so it would more reasonable to remove her from the picture. I'm sure Volterra will suit her well,"

I stood still, stunned by their conclusions. I wondered if they had thought of reasons to punish us beforehand. Edward was far angrier than the rest of us put together. It took Emmet, Jacob and Garret to hold him down.

"What a pretty little speech," Kate spoke up, sarcasm lining every word, "It seems you are well talented in twisting the truth. It amazes me that you call love a crime. Was it not you before who said that you honour love? Yet you seem to change your values quickly. And how witty are you to bring Bella into this. You say the Cullens were friends before but why did this change? Because of your setting on, if you had not thought their actions wrong, then they still would be friends. Do not think it has escaped our attention that perhaps you are more focused on the talents they own than they're company. So bring coil unto this family but remember if it were not for you, we would be in peace. They have done no harm to our kind."

Only the tiniest movement gave them away. Jane smiled her angelic smile. That was how I knew they were about to attack.

"Brace yourselves," I said quietly, knowing everyone would hear

Within a fifth of a second, we were in position. It was Alice's vision. Jacob has phased, beyond controlling his emotions. Jacob was crouched in front of Alice. They advanced.

I let a growl slip from my teeth and Edward copied me. Then the strangest thing happened.

Renesmee swept over to the very middle of the clearing, no man's land. And she stood there patiently, looking like a bored teenager. She even snapped her gum. Stunned for a second, Aro raised his hand for the party to stop and gestured for Ness to speak.

"Oh, I just wanted to be first," she said looking him straight in the eye, "A quick end and all that. Make it quick, though. Thanks,"

I think everyone was staring at her. Here was this slip of a girl very calmly asking someone to kill her quickly. She didn't even looked scared.

"Gladly," Felix said gloating and strode towards her.

Jacob let out a low howl but he didn't attack. That was when I realised something was going on. Never in a million years would he let someone come close to killing her.

Felix was now standing directly in front of her but he made no move to attack. He just stood looking slightly awkward. Nessie blinked at him, looking perplexed. I guess he wasn't use to killing something that looked innocent. Suddenly he fell to the ground head in hands. I'm sure Renesmee had given him something to think about.

"Oh well," she said and walked out of the clearing.

What the hell.

An image of the smaller clearing, she was heading to, popped into my mind. She wanted us to follow.

So we did, it felt kind of like a five second truce, our side walking out first followed by the Volturi behind us.

We arrived in formation, ready to fight.

Renesmee stood with a wolf Jacob in the centre of our army.

The fight began.

* * *

_Aren't author notes just so much fun to write._

_Sorry for the lack of detail on some of the characters, I guess Bella was just more focused on the words rather than how other people are reacting. This chapter is a bit of a mess, coz I tried to get it up quickly since I hadn't updated in a while. Maybe if I have the inspiration later, I'll rewrite a better version._


	30. Chapter 29: Over

_Ok, I know this took a while to put up, but when the weekend came I was like 'yeah, I have ages to write the next chapter'. And then something called time went away and now its Tuesday and I yeah._

_Disclaimer: No Twilight ownership for me._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella's POV

I crouched in position and growled. The sound was lost in the other noises of marching feet. Once the Volturi was assembled Carlisle stepped forward slightly. He looked unhappy.

"I'm afraid that you're decision has caused a fight among us," he said and then turned to us, "My friends, I am not asking you to fight for us. Leave us now."

No one moved.

"Very well," he said and stepped back in line and he too crouched.

Jane's beam grew bigger. I searched everywhere for a new face, I wanted to find that shield and try take them down. I felt it was my duty.

I looked at Edward who was focusing on the opposing. Looking right, I saw Jacob sitting at Renesmee's feet, like an obedient, oversized dog. A tear slid down Nessie's cheek and she patted him on the head. Anxious he let out a bark, and I realised she had shared a thought.

"Trust me," she whispered and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the nose.

Whatever they were planning, I hope it didn't involve any sacrificing one of them to the Volturi. My curiosity sparked, I glanced around the clearing we had been led to. I saw that is was a better fighting ground. We were standing on a hill, but the Volturi were in a long ditch. We had a thick line of trees behind us, where they had a thin one, I could easily see through to the other side. Simple things that could make a difference. It was smaller, which made spreading out difficult.

Slowly the line of red and black advanced. I noticed the witnesses weren't in sight, but the wives were floating at the back of the clearing with two toned body guards.

I then saw a small, blond figure aiming directly for Renesmee. I had no recollection of him, and my memories were crystal clear. I pointed him out to Edward.

"Is that him?" I asked

His face seemed to light up a little, "Yes! The shield is the thickest there,"

I nodded, "He's mine,"

Renesmee's head whipped toward mine and she spoke, "Mom, I need to you move away from dad,"

"What?"I asked perplexed, how did she expect me to _leave_ when prepared for the worst?

"Please," she begged

I looked at Edward who nodded and gave my crooked smile but it was all wrong. I wrenched my hand from his and stomped (probably like a five year old) to where my daughter was standing.

"Thank you," she whispered, sounding close to tears.

I watched amazed as she flitted away from me, to the middle of the clearing, as she had before. A growl ripped from the russet wolf now next to me. He wasn't happy either.

"What the hell is going on Jacob," I hissed, although I wouldn't be able to decipher an answer

Jake growled again, this time looking pointedly at our assemble. I followed his gaze and saw couples had been separated. Alice was at one end and Jasper at the other. Esme was next to her with Carlisle next to Jazz. Emmett, was next to me, focused on the opportunity for a fight, and Rosalie now next to Edward. I guessed this was some part of 'the plan'.

The Volturi looked altogether happy at the fact that Ness was in easy access. Shield man's eyes grew wilder and his lips turned into a gloat. Nessie stood there and exhaled, seconds before shield man lunged towards her. But she wasn't there. I could see her standing a foot away from where she was before. Angered, he wheeled for her again. She was then standing back where she had been originally. This time I watched her exact movement. Renesmee seemed to frown for a second and then the man would move and she would fly to another place. It took me a second to realise she was sending him a thought. She was influencing his movement. It was genius.

Jacob was tensed beside me, ready to join at any sign of loss. A sudden screeching echoed. Shocked, I found Renesmee had torn of the person's head. I never imagined her capable. She didn't seem to imagine herself capable, and looked disgusted at the head in the hands.

Edward was at her side with a lighter and grabbed the head from her. Renesmee whimpered, and then her face hardened as the next person rose forward.

Another one of her clear images came into mind. She showed how we would work in pairs, one vampire and one wolf. The vampire would tear and the wolf would feint. Then the vampire would feint and the wolf would tear. It then switched back for another three sets then change for another two. It would then start from the beginning but switching the numbers to seven and one. A random pattern that the opposition wouldn't be able to guess. Fire and ice together. I was paired with Jacob. It seemed that we would have more motivation if w e weren't with our partner, or that was how Jasper assumed it, as I found out the weeks of prepare for this day. He thought that if we couldn't see each other, we would fight harder to save ourselves. I glanced quickly over to where Renesmee was with Luke, while we were waiting for another opponent. It saw too late the vampire sneaking up behind Luke, it looked like he was staggering in pain. The Volturi were feinting too it seemed, but I didn't know if the woman was acting on her own. I saw to late as she dug her nails into Luke's eyes as he turned when hearing her approach. He dropped to the ground in whimper. The wolves all howled in joint pain.

The Volturi wasted no time, a new round stepped forward, trying to overwhelm us. I looked back to where Renesmee had tears running down her face. I saw the figure coming for her.

It was all over in a matter of seconds.

My life was all over in a matter of 2.7 seconds.

The world was all over in a matter of 2.74 seconds because Felix had been the next person to step forward.

* * *

_Please excuse my terrible skills in describing fighting; it's not one of my strong points. No cliff-hangers from now on guys, it's a block of chapters up (hint hint)._

_Review, if it pleases you _:)


	31. Epilouge: Without A Sound

_

* * *

_

I didn't expect the last chapter to be so short. I guess the characters were writing it for me.

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

Edward's POV

I saw the arms grab her and drag. Drag across the dead leaves that covered the ground. I watched as Aro smiled in triumphant joy. I saw Jacob crumple to floor. I heard Bella screaming and screaming. I heard whimpers and howls from wolves. I heard hissing and growls from the vampires. I felt the agony and pain wrench me apart.

I saw, heard and felt. I could do nothing. Nothing that wouldn't kill us all. Don't think I wouldn't have tried to kill, I would of fucking burnt them all. Her last wish, the last image that played through my head, was hers. She didn't want me to, the force of her pleading so strong, it stayed my body. I imagine that everyone else had the same effect from her.

She wanted us to be safe. Her eyes hadn't moved from Jacob's body. He hadn't rose from the floor.

Without so much as a goodbye, the Volturi turned in practiced style, and walked out of the clearing. Walked out with a part of my heart.

I saw the arms pull her away; she didn't turn away from us, uncomfortable as it was. Her eyes were pleading as she focused on what seemed like all of us at the same time.

Renesmee literally left without a sound.

* * *

_Please no hate! I know it's not a happy ending. Well, it's not really and ending but more of a to be continue. Yep, there is a sequel. I haven't gotten round to writing it yet, but I've got plenty of ideas. I was thinking of writing a different story about this blind girl who a wolf imprints on or a different version of Twilight/New Moon, where Bella has a twin. It depends on my readers, whether or not if you want me to continue straight onto the sequel or a different one. I don't mind. _

_Leave it in your review, if you review._

_Next thing, all will be explained in the sequel, so anything you're not sure of, tell me as that will remind me to add it in._

_If you someone who reads this a while after it's been completed, please still review. Just because its over doesn't mean I don't want to still hear your opinions._

_And lastly, thank you so much to all of those who reviewed and added this story to their favourites/alerts. It really amazes me. This chapter is dedicated to you, in fact here is an individual thank you._

_Thanks to: aki konoe, Angel-danger, beckshire, Caha, Changaagurll, Fonzie's Warmth, Frozen Warmth, heidiwalter07, Jaspersgirl 2106, jazz11194, Jenna Jakul ,Kayla Renesmee Black, LazySmurf 247, Maxilixious 181, MicheleHarper, naomi ryan, oxkaitzzlexo, Pennlumambo, realbells21, Remy Masen, renesmeecarlieswancullen2, sakura1120, sehtlover20, teamjacobforever,Trayriffic, tsimmons, TwiMelodyFlute, xxxwolfbanexxx, Charoit Ambrosia, dracodarling, ForeverPreppy619, jcm514, Jillian Hope, kellytaylorveronica, LannaMason, Madz308, misscullen4465, raybanlover, Ruhnezmay, Seth'sOneAndOnly, VampireNick009, coral-bridge-91, amy cook, Tristania 006, Adizzon, Twilighter AC1, ????, Silvbreaking, Adri, Twilight Fanatic, Hayley and linkkinparkk._


	32. Nominated!

_I just wanted to add a little extra information on the fact that I was nominated (yay). I'm actually quite excited that I got nominated, I don't know how it works, if you need to be nominated more than once or whatever. Just whoever nominated me, thank you so much._

_Ok, so I've been nominated for the Best Non ExB Storyline at the IndieTwific Awards. Again, vote (if you want) at www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com  
First round voting begins on Thursday 9th of July 2009, ending on the 12th._


End file.
